Cette nuit
by Mercury1980
Summary: Kaori se réveille un matin : vit-elle un rêve ou un cauchemar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un matin chaud et radieux se levait. Kaori s'éveillait lentement après une nuit pleine de rêves qui la firent rougir et frissonner. Elle avait mal à la tête, la bouche légèrement pâteuse et ses oreilles étaient saturées d'un son ignoble. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire la veille. Elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool mais ces idiots l'avaient défiée et elle n'avait pas voulu les laisser se moquer d'elle. Elle aurait mieux fait pourtant.

Doucement, la réalité prit place. Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux à cause du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Puis elle se sentait bien, au chaud, en sécurité… Son oreiller sentait la poudre : c'était étrange… Les draps semblaient glisser sur sa peau en une douce caresse. Elle se figea et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était dans la chambre de Ryo. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle releva la tête, lentement. Elle était dans les bras de Ryo, la tête posée contre son torse. Sa main était posée sur sa fesse et elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était nue. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle s'efforça de se souvenir mais rien ne remontait. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était que Mick, Ryo et elle étaient allés prendre un verre après une mission assez compliquée. Là, elle se réveillait dans les bras de Ryo, nue comme un ver et lui… Elle souleva le drap, les joues rouge pivoine. Il était également nu. Il ronflait comme un bon. Elle se tourna pour sortir du lit et fut stoppée net par la vision devant ses yeux. Mick était étendu juste à côté d'elle, nu également. Elle réprima un cri. Elle se leva précautionneusement et sortit du lit. C'est alors qu'elle vit les quelques traces de sang sur les draps et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant la terrible situation : elle avait eu ses premiers rapports intimes, avec son partenaire et un autre homme, et elle ne s'en souvenait pas…

Sentant la panique l'étouffer face à l'horreur de la situation, elle déguerpit en vitesse. Non, elle n'aurait pas… pas avec les deux tout de même… ce n'était pas possible… Elle courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se précipita sous la douche. Elle devait s'éclaircir les idées, réfléchir, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était qu'elle avait consenti à… à ça. Elle se morigéna : même dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots sans rougir. Ils ne l'auraient pas forcée, même saouls. Ryo et Mick étaient des pervers certes mais pas des violeurs.

En se lavant, elle sentait que certains endroits de son corps avaient été sollicités, ce qui confirmait ses soupçons : elle avait eu des rapports intimes avec l'un et/ou l'autre de ses amis. Elle pensa immédiatement à Kazue et se dit qu'elle serait incapable de la regarder en face. Et Mick et Ryo ? Elle rougit. Ils ne la laisseraient plus en paix : Ryo se moquerait d'elle ou l'ignorerait. Peut-être lui demanderait-il de partir ? Une sourde angoisse naquit dans son coeur. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre loin de lui. Finalement, elle sortit de la douche et alla s'habiller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'observer dans le miroir mais son corps ne laissait apparaître aucun changement sauf… Magnifique, en plus, elle avait un suçon maintenant ! Elle s'habilla d'un jean un peu large et d'un débardeur sans manche mais avec un col suffisamment haut pour cacher la marque.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun son provenant de la chambre de Ryo hormis les ronflements des deux hommes. Elle descendit à la cuisine préparer un petit-déjeuner. Elle en profita pour prévenir Kazue, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise, que Mick était resté dormir chez eux. Faire la cuisine calma un peu ses nerfs et elle aborda la question suivante : comment réagir devant eux deux ? Elle se voyait mal leur dire : « eh les mecs pour deux supers coups comme vous, j'aurai aimé avoir un souvenir mémorable mais je ne me souviens de rien... ». Comment faire ? Mettre les choses à plat ou laisser couler ? Aborder le sujet ou les laisser venir à elle ? Elle décida de laisser venir les choses. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup bu eux aussi, peut-être n'auraient-ils aucun souvenir également ? Ainsi, tout cela s'arrêterait là et elle serait la seule à savoir…

Elle s'assit à table avec sa tasse de café. Elle la tenait entre ses mains pour se réchauffer. Elle était frigorifiée. Elle revit soudain des images de ses rêves et se dit qu'en fait il s'agissait de réminiscences de cette nuit. Elle fut soulagée de ne voir que Ryo puis soudain la colère s'invita parce qu'après toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait assénées sur son corps de garçon manqué, son allure, etc., finalement ce corps avait bien l'air de lui plaire. Elle en ressentit étrangement un peu de fierté également.

Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement suivi d'un autre provenir de la chambre de Ryo. Elle partit en courant voir ce qu'il en était. Ryo se tenait de bout, nu comme un ver, tenant un oreiller pour cacher son intimité et Mick lui faisait face, ayant lui tiré le drap pour se cacher. Ils se faisaient face avec un air hébété :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieu, Mick ? Qui plus est à poil ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi. Je me souviens juste m'être écroulé dans le salon après plus rien.

\- Comment t'es arrivé ici alors ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je pourrai comprendre être arrivé dans le lit de Kaori mais le tien…

Une massue de 100 tonnes atterrit sur la tête du blondinet pour avoir osé penser cela. Tiens, se dit Kaori, ça soulage.

\- Bien fait, Angel. Faut vraiment être désespéré pour vouloir aller faire une visite nocturne à Kaori.

Ryo ne vit pas venir la massue 10000 tonnes vengeance divine lancée par une Kaori plus qu'en colère.

\- Ca t'apprendra à faire le guignol. Et je t'ai déjà dit de t'habiller pour dormir : ton mokkori ne m'intéresse pas !

A ces mots, tout un flot d'images lui revint en mémoire pour lui signifier son mensonge : son mokkori ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente cette nuit. Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge, à nouveau, et recula pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Je… je vais voir si on a des messages.

Elle planta là les deux hommes toujours empêtrés sous leurs massues respectives.

Tout en se dégageant, Ryo se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de continuer à dormir. Ces rêves étaient beaucoup plus agréables que la réalité, même si une fois encore, la protagoniste était la seule personne qu'il se refusait à toucher. Ca lui avait semblé tellement réel. Il regarda son ami qui se dépoussiérait et d'une voix dégoûtée :

\- Mick, enfile un caleçon par pitié.

\- Eh c'est bon ! Je me fais déjà cueillir dès le matin par une massue après m'être réveillé auprès d'un mec, alors du calme, il faut que je me remette du choc…

\- Dis-moi, tu ne m'as rien fait tout de même ?, lui dit Ryo, les yeux plissés, en enfilant un pantalon.

\- Ca va pas la tête ! Et toi d'abord, qui me dit que tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus ?

\- Plutôt sauter sur Kaori !

\- Fais pas le dégoûté : il suffirait qu'elle claque des doigts pour que je lui saute dessus. Y a que toi pour pas remarquer que c'est une bombe., lança Mick, énervé.

Ryo se releva après avoir ramassé son holster et lança un regard assassin à son comparse. Mick déglutit quand il vit Ryo prendre son magnum et respira quand il le rangea dans son étui. Il devait arrêter de débiter cent idioties à la minute.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. A mon avis, je suis bon pour une autre massue…, fit Mick en riant bêtement et se frottant la tête.

\- Oublie pas tes fripes en route !, lui lança Ryo.

Il descendit déjeuner. Il profita du calme pour se relaxer un peu après les jours stressants qu'ils avaient eus. La mission qu'ils avaient acceptée d'effectuer pour Saeko avait été périlleuse et avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs surtout pour Kaori car elle avait un lien avec une vieille enquête de son frère. Lorsque Mick avait proposé d'aller boire un verre à trois pour en fêter la fin, il avait accepté et, à sa grande surprise, Kaori aussi, elle qui ne sortait que rarement et en général avec les filles. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, Kaori les suivant avec des boissons non alcoolisées. A vrai dire, le reste de la soirée resta dans le flou pour lui. Il se secoua : il n'allait pas rester planté là toute la journée.

Il partit un peu plus tard après une douche revigorante. Il fit le tour de ses indics pour se tenir au courant des dernières informations puis se rendit au Cat's eye. Il fut stoppé dans son entrée volante par une massue qui l'envoya valser dans le mur.

\- Eh oui, j'étais déjà là., soupira Kaori. Miki retint son rire et Falcon poussa un léger grognement.

\- Ah ah Kaori, je t'avais vue bien évidemment. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas te voir.

\- Très drôle, Ryo. Il faudra penser à renouveler tes blagues., dit-elle en se penchant sur sa tasse de café, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Ryo vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Alors le tableau ?

\- Rien, pas de message. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations.

\- A moi les jolies miss Mokkori, dit-il en se frottant les mains, le regard libidineux. Kaori soupira.

\- Je rentre. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Ok. Dis Kaori, t'es en deuil ?, lui demanda-t-il. Elle lui fit volte-face, surprise.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- C'est rare de te voir en noir, surtout par ce temps… répondit-il simplement. Elle le dévisagea puis sortit.

Il savait qu'il avait été maladroit. Il se demandait si elle allait bien. Il savait que le doc lui avait donné un traitement à base de plantes pour qu'elle se détendit. Mais aujourd'hui il la sentait stressée, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. A quoi bon ? Kaori était forte ! Elle s'en sortirait. Il partit d'un pas guilleret arpenter les trottoirs de Shinjuku à la recherche de compagnie. Il se prit autant de baffes, coups de poing, pied et sac à mains. Ce fut la mine dépitée qu'il rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, Kaori avait nettoyé et rangé la maison. Elle avait changé les draps des lits pour effacer toutes les traces de la nuit dernière et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, lavé tous les vêtements. Elle préparait à manger quand Ryo rentra.

\- Eh bien, ça brille. Tu t'ennuyais ?

\- Non, j'ai juste rattrapé le retard dû à la mission. Je dois aller dépendre le linge, je te laisse.

Il partit dans sa chambre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé les draps également.

\- Elle n'a pas chômé…

Une telle orgie de ménage l'inquiéta et il se demanda si elle n'était pas plus à cran qu'il ne le pensait. Il monta la rejoindre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, accoudée à la rambarde.

Kaori repensait aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Celles de cette nuit se mélangeaient avec les souvenirs du passé. Elle était submergée par les émotions qui l'assaillaient et n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Elle se dit que la nuit lui porterait conseil, soupira et se retourna. Ryo la regardait en silence. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda à ses côtés.

\- Ca va, Kaori ?

\- Oui, Ryo. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J'irai me coucher tôt.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas., lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Elle partit dépendre le linge, puis rentra.

Le contact de sa main avait ravivé les images de ses rêves de cette nuit et il dut prendre sur lui pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il avait beau dire : Kaori n'avait rien de masculin et sa tenue d'aujourd'hui, jean et tee-shirt noirs, soulignait agréablement ses formes.

Kaori avait préparé le repas et, pendant que les plats finissaient de mijoter, elle faisait les lits. Lorsqu'elle refit le lit de Ryo, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle aurait aimé se souvenir des sensations ressenties quand il l'avait touchée, embrassée, caressée. Mais rien… Juste des impressions fugaces. Elle essuya une larme de dépit et ressortit de la pièce.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Même Ryo se priva de ses remarques acerbes sur la qualité des plats. Puis Kaori partit se coucher. Elle entendit Ryo sortir : il allait certainement faire le tour de Kabukicho. Elle serra son oreiller et s'endormit non sans mal.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la nuit, Ryo s'arrêta dans la chambre de Kaori. Elle était agitée dans son sommeil. Il replaça une mèche qui s'était mise en travers de son visage. Le contact sembla l'apaiser. Il se promit de la surveiller discrètement les jours suivants pour voir si la situation évoluait favorablement. Sinon il en parlerait au Doc. Il la laissa et partit se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait deux semaines que les évènements avaient eu lieu. Kaori n'était pas plus avancée sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elle avait réussi à pousser les images au second plan pour ne plus les voir en boucle toute la journée. Elle avait été obligée : c'était trop dur de voir son partenaire alors qu'elle les voyait en même temps en plein acte… Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le déshabiller et… Stop, se dit-elle, les joues rouges. Il n'y avait que le soir qu'elle les laissait refaire surface, essayant sans cesse de trouver les détails qui lui permettraient de connaître la vérité mais rien.

Elle se sentait frustrée et, en même temps, elle leur en voulait. C'était de leur faute si elle avait bu. Elle se souvenait de cela au moins. Ils avaient passé deux ou trois heures dans ce bar. Ryo et Mick étaient déjà bien avancés. Ils l'avaient invitée mais, à vrai dire, ils passaient leur temps à draguer tout ce qui portait une jupe, sauf elle. Elle n'avait pas sorti sa massue parce qu'elle aurait dû se douter que ça finirait ainsi. Alors elle avait mis un couvercle sur sa colère.

Pourtant elle avait fait des efforts, mettant une jolie robe que Mick avait d'ailleurs trouvée fort à son goût, ne se privant pas de lui dire et lui faisant ouvertement des avances jusqu'à ce que Ryo lui lança un regard meurtrier. D'autres hommes n'avaient pas non plus été insensibles à son charme et lui avaient offert un verre qu'elle avait à chaque fois décliné. Elle n'avait pas vu les regards lancés par les deux hommes aux autres et, au bout d'un moment, elle avait été tranquille, très tranquille, trop tranquille… Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et s'était levée pour partir. Mick l'avait suppliée de rester. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils avaient déjà trop bu et qu'ils feraient bien de rentrer également. Là, Ryo l'avait mise au défi :

\- Ok Madame Rabat-Joie, je t'offre un verre. Si tu le bois et que tu arrives à jeter cette pièce dans le verre dès la première fois, alors on rentre. Sinon on reste tous ici.

\- Je ne bois pas, Ryo. Tu le sais.

\- Un verre, Kaori. Tu ne tiens pas un verre ? Ok laisse tomber : je t'ai surestimée., lui dit-il avec un regard narquois. Il l'avait vexée. Elle savait en acceptant qu'elle faisait une grossière erreur, qu'elle laissait son impulsivité prendre le dessus… encore une fois.

\- Ok, un verre., avait-elle répondu en soutenant son regard.

Il lui avait commandé un manhattan qu'elle avait siroté lentement pour s'adapter, sentant l'alcool lui monter à la tête doucement. Bien évidemment, elle rata son tir. Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et déjà ses idées se brouillaient. Elle se souvenait encore vaguement avoir dansé avec Mick puis plus rien. Peut-être avait-elle bu à nouveau ou pas ? Elle ne savait même pas comment ils étaient rentrés. Et la suite, elle la connaissait : le réveil entre ses deux amants présumés… Elle réprima une nouvelle fois une envie de hurler.

\- Kao, où tu es ?, entendit-elle.

Elle se leva de son lit où elle se reposait et sortit à la rencontre de son partenaire.

\- Tu viens, c'est l'heure de ton entraînement.

\- J'arrive.

Elle le rejoignit pour sa séance de combat main à main. Depuis deux semaines, elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, la jaugeant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Est-ce que lui se souvenait de cette nuit-là et ne voulait pas lui en parler ? Elle n'osait aborder la question de peur de se faire rembarrer, moquer ou autre. Elle para les premiers coups, puis Ryo la mit au défi de l'attaquer :

\- Tu n'as que cela en tête : me défier ? Me défier de boire, de t'attaquer ? Tu vas trouver quoi encore ?, s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Tu as fini ? On peut continuer à travailler ?, la tança-t-il sévèrement.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle doucement, en reprenant son calme.

Elle l'attaqua et il l'évita prestement. Elle réitéra son geste et il l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit une clef de bras. Il serra son bras plus fort que d'habitude.

\- Ryo, tu me fais mal.

\- Concentre-toi, Kaori. Tu crois que les truands vont attendre que tu aies les idées claires pour t'attaquer ?, lui lança-t-il.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et une incompétente ! Je fais de mon mieux. Mais ce n'est jamais assez avec toi !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir, tu comprends ça ? J'ai promis à ton frère de veiller sur toi mais tu ne m'aides pas.

\- Laisse mon frère où il est ! Si je suis un tel poids, pourquoi me gardes-tu auprès de toi depuis six ans ?

\- Je me le demande !, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir. Elle s'éloigna de lui, blessée, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, s'enfuit de la pièce.

Ryo la laissa partir. Pourquoi l'avait-il poussée à bout ? Pourquoi lui avait-il lancé toutes ces idioties à la figure ? Il s'inquiétait ces derniers temps : elle n'était plus elle-même, il la sentait sur la défensive même le concernant et il n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient partenaires. Si elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, comment pourraient-ils continuer à travailler ensemble comme ils le faisaient si bien ? Il décida d'aller la voir, ils devaient éclaircir les choses. Il ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine, ni ailleurs dans la maison. Elle était sortie certainement pour se remettre les idées en place. Ils parleraient à son retour.

Kaori était partie telle une furie de la maison. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée contre lui. Elle s'était emportée pour rien, alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais, en ce moment, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser : elle était tellement ballottée par ses émotions qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se mettre à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait la secouer.

Elle fut soudain tirée de ses songes par des hurlements outrés de femmes. Elle s'avança dans la direction, sentant la fumée lui monter au nez. Il était encore en train de faire l'imbécile. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps et recommençait son manège. Elle le voyait déjà le regard libidineux, la bave aux lèvres… Elle voyait rouge. Les poings serrés, elle approcha et vit le malotru. Bon ce n'était pas celui auquel elle pensait...

\- Mick, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui lança-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Ma Kaori d'amour !, cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus à moitié dévêtu. Elle l'assomma avec une massue, lui enfonçant la tête dans le trottoir. Les passants les regardèrent interloqués.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi…, geignit-il de dessous sa massue.

\- Tu as pensé un peu à Kazue ? Au mal que tu lui fais ?

\- Mais non, fit-il en s'époussetant.

\- Elle est folle de moi et de mon corps d'athlète… Alors ma belle, ça te dit toi et moi dans un grand lit à baldaquin., lui susurra-t-il en la prenant par la taille et la serrant contre lui

\- Et ma massue, ça te dit ma massue !, lui répliqua-t-elle en lui balançant un nouveau 100 tonnes sur la tête.

\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends, Mick, plus jamais !, lui dit-elle en partant.

Mick la regarda bizarrement. Il réfléchissait mais ne comprenait pas : la massue était bien méritée, ça c'est sûr en revanche qu'est-ce qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais ? Ses tentatives grotesques de séduction ? Kaori savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il tenait réellement à elle, en avait été amoureux même, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il aimait son caractère impulsif et se prendre une massue sur le coin de la tête était certes douloureux mais une bien belle preuve d'amitié en ce qui le concernait. Il se tapa la tête sur un poteau devant le regard médusé des badauds : il était masochiste… Il repartit à la chasse.

Kaori pleurait lorsqu'elle arriva au cimetière. Voir Mick l'avait retournée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe de son frère et posa la tête dessus comme s'il était là devant elle. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il l'entoura de ses bras et lui apporta son réconfort. Elle voyait encore son regard plein d'amour se porter sur elle, sa façon de lui ébouriffer les cheveux après une discussion sérieuse, toutes ses petites attentions qui avaient fait de son environnement un cocon sûr, serein et chaleureux. Elle aurait eu besoin de cela actuellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Hide ? J'ai tout gâché. Ca devait être l'une des plus belles expériences de toute ma vie et ça vire au cauchemar. Je prends sur moi pour ne rien montrer mais ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent. Elle suffoquait sous le poids de son chagrin.

\- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dis-moi que ça va passer, dis-moi que je vais m'en remettre, dis-moi quelque chose. Merde Hide, pourquoi tu es parti si vite ! T'avais pas le droit de me laisser !, commença-t-elle à hurler en frappant des poings sur la pierre.

\- T'avais pas le droit ! J'ai besoin de toi et tu n'es pas là ! Je suis toute seule ! Toute seule, tu m'entends !

Elle s'effondra sur la tombe à bout de force. Elle n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher d'elle et sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Pendant ce temps, Ryo était sorti : il avait besoin de se défouler. Aussi prit-il le chemin du parc. Après tout, la journée était belle et ensoleillée, les filles avaient revêtu leurs atours printaniers, les jolies jambes seraient de sortie, se dit-il en se frottant les mains. En voyant sa première proie, il prit son air séducteur et se mit à lui faire une cour des plus assidues bien que sérieuse. La jeune femme rougissait aux compliments qu'il faisait. L'affaire était dans la poche. Il lui proposa donc d'aller boire un verre, qu'elle accepta, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'il vit sa chute de reins, il ne put se retenir d'y porter les mains, la tripotant exagérément, la bave aux lèvres. Ce corps méritait les attentions de l'Etalon de Shinjuku, déjà prêt à l'action d'ailleurs… Malheureusement, la belle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et hurla. Puis elle se retourna et lui flanqua son sac dans la figure à plusieurs reprises. Alertées, les personnes autour approchèrent et deux hommes voulurent se porter au secours de la demoiselle. Ryo, bien que capable de se défendre face à eux, prit la fuite : il n'avait pas pour habitude de se battre contre des innocents.

Ne baissant pas les bras, il reprit ses péripéties et croisa Mick dont l'allure de beau gosse avait cependant légèrement souffert de sa rencontre massive avec Kaori. Voyant Ryo regarder avec anxiété dans tous les sens après sa partenaire, il le rassura lui disant qu'elle était déjà loin. Ils reprirent leur activité favorite avec toujours le même succès puis, la soirée avançant, ils firent le tour des cabarets, s'amusant avec les bunnies et se saoulant. Finalement, ils s'écroulèrent dans une allée à deux pas de chez eux et furent réveillés par Kazue et Saeko au petit matin. Le réveil fut glacial et humide, les filles leur ayant jeté chacun un seau d'eau sur la tête.

\- Saeko ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi ? Même Kaori n'est pas aussi méchante…, se plaignit-il. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et le regarda sévèrement.

\- J'ai ramassé ta partenaire à la petite cuiller hier après-midi. Tu as de la chance qu'elle ait été sédatée, sinon elle aurait passé la nuit à se ronger les sangs par ta faute., dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Ses paroles le dégrisèrent d'un coup et son coeur se serra douloureusement.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans sa chambre. Elle dort encore. Le doc va passer vers 10h pour la revoir. Je reste encore vingt minutes, le temps que tu prennes une douche et te changes. Tu pues l'alcool, Ryo.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Il ignora le regard accusateur de Kazue et aida Mick à se relever. Il était inquiet pour sa partenaire et, en même temps, il s'en voulait : si Saeko avait pu voir Kaori au désespoir, c'était que cette dernière avait perdu le contrôle et ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Et Kaori, qui se comparait toujours à l'inspectrice, détesterait cet aveu de faiblesse. Mais lui se dit surtout qu'ils avaient échappé à une situation plus grave : Kaori aurait pu être enlevée une fois de plus…

Avant que Saeko ne partit, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu. Elle lui expliqua comment Kaori frappait la pierre tombale de son frère et lui hurlait dessus de l'avoir laissée seule puis quelle s'était effondrée en larmes. C'était tout. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait là-bas la concernant. Il connaissait les liens qui avaient uni Saeko et Maki et à quelle point sa mort l'avait touchée même si elle semblait indifférente à bien des choses. Lorsqu'elle partit, Ryo s'installa aux côtés de Kaori en attendant qu'elle se réveilla.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son sommeil sans rêves, Kaori sentit une présence à ses côtés : c'était lui. Même entre mille, elle aurait toujours su l'identifier. Inconsciemment, elle remonta le drap sur elle pour se protéger de son regard. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le bord de son lit.

\- Bonjour Sugar., lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda, les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis quand leurs rapports avaient-ils évolué de cette manière ? Une boule dans la gorge, il essayait de trouver les mots.

\- Parle-moi, Kao. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît., lui murmura-t-il.

Il la vit se recroqueviller sur elle-même et poser la tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir ainsi torturé par sa faute mais elle ne pouvait trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle souffrait de quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait que vaguement et lui pas du tout ? Qu'elle avait peur des conséquences sur leur partenariat, qu'il la rejeta ? Il la prit dans ses bras, sachant que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le moment : lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle ne le repoussa pas, le laissant la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentit assez forte pour sortir de sa bulle.

Ryo ne la pressa pas plus de questions. Il se focalisa sur des choses pragmatiques telles que se laver, s'habiller, déjeuner, se disant que remettre un peu de normalité lui ferait du bien. Elle le laissa la guider et lui fut gré d'être là, juste là, comme l'aurait fait son frère.

Lorsque le Doc arriva, il observa sa patiente puis l'emmena dans sa chambre pour l'examiner. Ryo fut prié de rester à l'écart, ce qu'il fit non sans réticences après avoir prévenu le vieil homme de rester professionnel. Après un premier examen, Doc s'assit en face de Kaori.

\- Ta tension est un peu basse mais le reste semble correct. En revanche, ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'état d'anxiété dans lequel tu es. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kaori ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, lui répondit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

\- Kaori, écoute-moi bien. Si tu continues, tu vas t'effondrer. C'est la mission qui te perturbe encore ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il posa la main sur la sienne mais elle la retira prestement comme si le contact la brûlait. Il eut soudain des soupçons.

\- Kaori, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Ton comportement, ta crise d'hier… As-tu été violée ?

\- Non !, hurla la jeune femme, horrifiée.

Ryo surgit dans la pièce après avoir entendu le cri de sa partenaire. Doc lui fit signe que tout allait bien et lui demanda de sortir à nouveau. Il les regarda tour à tour et s'exécuta.

\- Très bien. Alors parle-moi.

\- Je… je ne peux pas. Il ne doit pas savoir. Ryo…, fit-elle tout bas en tournant la tête vers la porte.

\- Kaori, tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. Si tu ne veux pas que je lui en parle, je ne lui en parlerai pas., lui affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle le jaugea du regard et acquiesça.

\- Kazue non plus ne doit pas savoir.

Doc la regarda, surpris : que venait faire Kazue dans l'histoire ? Kaori soupira puis lui raconta tout. Doc ne fit aucune remarque déplacée, aucun commentaire. Il la laissa juste déballer son histoire puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, lui prit les deux mains dans un geste réconfortant et lui dit :

\- J'aurai aimé que tu viennes me voir lorsque c'est arrivé. On aurait pu faire des prélèvements et lever peut-être certains de tes doutes. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne va pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

\- D'accord., murmura-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment, je voudrais t'examiner pour voir si tu n'as pas de séquelles et te faire des prises de sang pour vérifier certaines choses.

\- Vérifier quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, soudain affolée.

\- La routine Kaori : ta numération, ton taux de fer et si tu n'es pas enceinte…

\- Mais je prends la pilule : il n'y aucun risque.

Le doc lui lança un regard bizarre et reprit.

\- Le traitement que je t'ai donné contenait du millepertuis qui annihile l'effet de la pilule.

Il vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur son visage, puis la douleur.

\- Je… non… ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu n'es pas prête à l'envisager, je peux comprendre. Ecoute, en tant que médecin, je dois savoir pour adapter le traitement. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux attendre avant de te communiquer les résultats. Tu me diras quand tu seras prête. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- En attendant, pour ne rien négliger, je vais te donner des compléments alimentaires. Ca ne te fera pas de mal.

Elle le laissa pratiquer ses examens. Il lui confirma qu'elle avait bel et bien perdu sa virginité mais que tout allait bien. Il lui prit quelques tubes de sang et la laissa. Elle resta comme anesthésiée un moment puis s'endormit à nouveau, vidée par cette nouvelle éventualité.

Doc refusa de dire quoi que ce soit à Ryo à part qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'elle devait prendre les cachets prescrits pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Puis il partit. Peu après, lorsque Ryo alla la voir, elle s'était endormie. Il referma la porte, inquiet et frustré d'être ainsi exclu de la vie de sa coéquipière. Il espérait qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et qu'après elle lui parlerait...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ryo se réveilla en sursaut de son dernier rêve. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Celui-là était tellement réaliste… Il avait l'impression de sentir encore tout cela sur sa peau. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de rêver de Kaori ? De ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur son corps, de lui sur elle, ses yeux brillants de désir ?… Stop ! Son corps réagissait à ses pensées, traître : elle était intouchable, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami… La petite sœur avait bien grandi et, Mick avait tort, il savait qu'elle était belle et désirable mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

Il entendit Kaori arriver. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle avait un peu repris le dessus depuis un mois. Il l'avait un peu poussée au début, juste mettre un pied devant l'autre, conserver la routine, ne pas se laisser enfermer par ses idées noires, lui disait-il. Alors il la forçait à aller au tableau des messages tous les matins mais ne l'embêtait pas quand elle s'endormait en rentrant. Elle était épuisée par moments. Ils avaient eu deux missions comme gardes du corps et avaient conservé à son grand soulagement leur osmose en tant que partenaires. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ce qui n'allait pas mais elle s'était détendue.

Kaori rentra dans sa chambre doucement. Elle l'observa dormir une minute. Il faisait toujours autant battre son coeur tant il était beau et tellement serein quand il dormait. Elle se sentit également soulagée de pouvoir rentrer dans cette chambre sans plus voir tout le temps les images rémanentes de leur nuit d'amour. Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua par l'épaule.

\- Ryo… Ryo…, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Il se retourna vers elle, ouvrant les yeux lentement.

\- Je vais voir si on a des messages à la gare et faire quelques courses. J'irai voir Miki au Cat's après.

\- Ok Kao. Je te rejoindrai là-bas.

\- A tout à l'heure. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt.

\- T'as prévu les comprimés pour l'estomac ?, demanda-t-il en cachant son sourire. Il reçut son maillet 10 tonnes du matin et en fut satisfait. Sa Kaori était de retour.

Il se leva après l'avoir entendue partir, paressant un peu dans son lit. Comme d'habitude, il se régala avec son petit déjeuner et n'en laissa pas une miette.

Kaori sortit, heureuse de sentir l'air frais du petit matin. La journée allait être chaude. Elle avait prévu de sortir de bonne heure puis de s'enfermer au frais dans leur maison pour le reste de la journée. Ils avaient du travail : un message l'attendait au tableau, rendez-vous à 15h au Sun City Hotel. Flûte : elle devrait ressortir dans la chaleur… Tant pis, ils en avaient besoin. Elle supporterait la chaleur. Elle nota l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, fut bousculée par un passant pressé. Tombée par terre, elle se releva mais dut se rattraper au tableau prise d'un vertige. Maudite chaleur…

Elle reprit la route après quelques minutes d'attente. Elle passa au magasin faire quelques courses puis se dirigea vers le Cat's. Miki sauta de joie lorsqu'elle la vit arriver. Falcon et elle étaient partis quelques jours en amoureux et elle avait des tas de choses à lui raconter. Elle était tellement extatique qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Kaori lui sourit indulgente. Falcon posa une tasse de café devant elle comme à son habitude. Puis Miki se lança dans un monologue passionné sur leur séjour. Kaori lançait des regards en coin à Falcon qui virait régulièrement au rouge puis il les laissa seules. Ca la fit rire. Miki termina son récit une demie-heure plus tard, excitée comme une puce.

\- Bon maintenant que j'ai monopolisé toute l'attention. Et toi, comment ça va ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ca va. La routine, tu sais., répondit vaguement Kaori.

La clochette tinta et un Ryo volant à moitié dénudé traversa les airs. Il fut malheureusement intercepté par une massue sol-air généreusement offerte par sa partenaire adorée. Une main apparut et on entendit un :

\- Bonjour Miki chérie.

\- Bonjour Ryo, les habitudes ont la vie dure., répliqua-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers son amie pendant que Ryo se sortait de son écrin de bois.

\- En tout cas, ta robe te va à ravir. Tu vas faire tourner les têtes dans la rue avec la poitrine qu'elle te fait. T'as changé de soutien-gorge ?, fit Miki. Kaori vira au rouge pivoine, c'était bien du Miki. Aucune gêne à parler de sous-vêtements devant Ryo.

\- Non, non, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais. On dirait que tu as pris deux tailles !, lança-t-elle, légèrement jalouse.

Kaori aurait voulu se mettre dans un trou de souris. Ryo, lui, lança un coup d'oeil discret sur la silhouette de sa partenaire et dut faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas y mettre la main. La main ? Le visage tout entier plutôt ! Il était mal barré.

\- Deux tailles ?! Tu n'as plus l'oeil, Miki. Elle a dû planquer des oranges pour donner l'illusion. Une limande…

Il fut interrompu par une massue lancée par une Kaori énervée comme jamais. Sans réfléchir, elle tira sur son décolleté, lui montrant son soutien-gorge :

\- Pour ta gouverne, ce sont des vrais ! Si tu ne sais plus distinguer, c'est toi qui n'as plus l'oeil.

Et aussi soudainement que la colère était apparue, les larmes inondèrent ses yeux et elle s'assit sur le tabouret soudain épuisée. Miki enlaça ses épaules pour la réconforter en lançant des regards noirs à Ryo. Lui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : être calmé de ses ardeurs. Kaori avala son café, maintenant froid, d'un trait puis ramassa ses sacs de courses.

\- On a rendez-vous à 15h à l'hôtel Sun City. Tâche d'être à l'heure. Je rentre. Au revoir, Miki.

Elle partit laissant Ryo seul avec Miki. Elle était à peine sortie qu'un nouveau bruit de fracas se fit entendre : il était irrécupérable, se dit-elle en secouant la tête désespérée... A peine passé le pas de la porte, elle se précipita dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques minutes après, le visage humide. Sans trop y prêter attention, elle rangea les courses et prépara un repas rapide. Elle picora. Regardant l'horloge, elle prit ses affaires, laissa un mot à Ryo pour le prévenir qu'elle le rejoindrait à 15h puis sortit. Une demie-heure après, elle était assise dans le bureau du Doc.

-Bonjour, Kaori. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?, commença-t-il d'un air engageant. Kaori inspira et se lança.

\- Doc, il… il faut que je sache…

\- D'accord. Mais d'abord, comment te sens-tu ?, dit-il en se levant et venant à côté d'elle prendre sa tension et l'examiner.

\- Ca va mieux. Mais je suis toujours fatiguée. J'ai encore un peu de mal à contrôler mes humeurs. Et puis…

\- Et… ?

\- J'ai des vertiges, des nausées et vomissements et la poitrine qui va exploser, lâcha-t-elle d'un trait en baissant les yeux.

Elle se doutait des résultats depuis quelques jours mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Il l'emmena vers la table d'examen et la fit s'allonger. Tout en examinant son ventre, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui annonça doucement.

\- Tu es enceinte Kaori. De six semaines. La fatigue, les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, tout ça, ce n'est pas fini. Il va falloir que tu décides ce que tu fais de ce bébé.

\- Comment ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Tu as encore le choix entre avorter ou le garder. Le risque de fausse couche est important au premier trimestre, tu as un métier dangereux, je ne te fais pas de dessin. Tu dois y réfléchir sérieusement.

Elle était bouleversée. Décidément, toute sa vie partait de travers.

\- Peut-on savoir aujourd'hui qui est le père ?

\- On pourrait mais les risques seraient trop grands. Pour cela, je te conseille personnellement d'attendre la naissance si tu décides de poursuivre cette grossesse, bien évidemment.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais te faire une écho…

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Ca va trop vite., dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Doc termina son auscultation et elle repartit, la tête emplie de questions. Arrivée en ville, elle consulta sa montre et vit qu'elle avait de l'avance. Elle décida de s'arrêter dans le parc pour réfléchir un peu et se remettre les idées en place avant le rendez-vous. Elle regarda les enfants jouer, essayant d'imaginer le sien parmi eux, de se voir jouer avec lui ou elle… Elle soupira. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un mais, à part le Doc, personne n'était au courant. Comme elle ne voulait le dire à personne pour le moment, elle restait avec son secret. Elle enfouit tout cela au plus profond d'elle-même. Le travail primait. Elle reprit la route et arriva quelques minutes avant l'heure au rendez-vous. Ryo l'attendait.

\- Ca va, partenaire ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Il s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait bien pu avoir à faire tout ce début d'après-midi. Etrangement, il ne ressentait rien venant d'elle. Elle contrôlait ses émotions et ce fut donc d'un ton neutre qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Oui, oui. On y va ?

Elle partit en direction du bar. Elle repéra leur interlocuteur rapidement dans la foule et soupira : une jeune et jolie femme. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir quel tête faisait son partenaire en la voyant. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle après les avoir présentés, laissant Ryo s'installer en face de leur cliente, Fumi Hataro.

\- Que peut-on pour vous, Mademoiselle Hataro ?

\- Voilà, je suis styliste. Je… mais qu'est-ce que ?, s'interrompit-elle, sentant des doigts sur ses cuisses. Kaori, consternée, marcha sur le pied de son partenaire, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il rangea ses doigts… momentanément.

\- Continuez, je vous prie.

\- Je viens de m'affranchir d'une équipe dirigée par la maison Atama. Mais mon ancien mentor n'a pas apprécié et il fait pression sur moi pour que je lui cède mes modèles. J'ai déjà reçu des lettres de menace et mon atelier a été visité à deux reprises déjà. En plus, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie.

\- Vous souhaitez donc que l'on vous serve de garde du corps.

\- Oui, d'autant plus que je dois participer à un salon dans six semaines. Une fois que j'aurai présenté mes modèles, il n'y aura plus de soucis.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère demoiselle, lui dit Ryo, en lui prenant la main.

\- Nous allons assurer votre sécurité, le jour et surtout la nuit. J'y veillerai personnellement. Arrgh !

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller t'essuyer. Ce que tu peux être maladroit…, lui asséna Kaori qui avait volontairement fait tomber son verre d'eau sur son partenaire.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- C'était ça ou la massue. Tu préfères tâter de la massue ?, lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, d'une intonation dangereuse, le sourcil levé. Ryo refroidi se rassit sagement sur son siège. Puis se tournant vers leur cliente qui se demandait un peu où elle avait atterri, Kaori enchaîna :

\- Parlez-nous un peu de votre métier et de ce salon.

\- En ce moment, nous faisons les shootings avec des mannequins. Je crée pour les enfants et les femmes enceintes. Le salon sera l'occasion pour moi de présenter mes modèles. Mais il faut que je puisse finir les dernières retouches, faire les photos et arriver jusque là et ma collection aussi.

Ryo avait tout occulté dès qu'il avait entendu le mot « mannequin ». Il voyait des jolies jeunes femmes en maillot de bain ou sous-vêtements, les aiderait à enfiler leurs tenues et elles le remercieraient… Il avait les traits révulsés, la bave aux lèvres. Kaori se frappa la tête de désespoir : il était consternant. D'un autre côté, elle imaginait déjà le fou-rire qu'elle aurait en le voyant entouré de femmes enceintes, pas du tout mokkori à son goût. Et ça la déprima, la ramenant sombrement à sa propre expérience. Elle soupira discrètement.

\- Très bien, nous prenons votre affaire. Vous viendrez loger chez nous dès aujourd'hui et nous vous suivrons lors de tous vos déplacements. Quels sont les personnes qui sont amenées à vous fréquenter le plus souvent ?

Fumi réfléchit un instant.

\- Je dirai le photographe et les mannequins actuellement. J'aurai bien besoin d'une assistante également pour gérer tout le côté administratif et organisation du salon.

\- Bien. Ryo se débrouille pas mal en photo et moi je prendrai le rôle de votre assistante. Voici nos honoraires.

Kaori lui tendit une feuille et se tourna vers Ryo, attendant le moment où son regard changerait et il se jetterait sur la cliente. Elle commença à décompter :

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0.

\- Vous obtiendrez une réduction si vous acceptez une condition., intervint Ryo, en faisant le joli coeur.

Et voilà, elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez…

\- Ah oui laquelle ?, demanda Fumi innocemment.

\- Vous acceptez de passer une nuit avec moi ! Ce sera la plus belle nuit…

Il fut coupé par la massue de Kaori qui l'encastra dans le sol.

\- Des promesses… Ne faites pas attention à lui. C'est un grand professionnel mais devant une jolie femme, c'est le pire des prédateurs., lui expliqua Kaori, tranquillement, emmenant déjà Fumi vers la sortie.

Fumi se demandait si finalement elle avait bien fait de les embaucher mais, vite rassurée, par la sérénité et le professionnalisme de Kaori, se fit une raison et la suivit. Ryo les rattrapa, essayant de s'attirer les faveurs de Fumi, en vain.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes partirent dormir, Ryo attendit patiemment une heure indécente pour faire sa visite nocturne à Fumi. Il se frottait d'avance les mains en imaginant la jeune femme dans ses bras. A peine entré dans la chambre où les jeunes femmes dormaient, il fut cueilli par une massue actionnée par un fil tendu. Après s'être extirpé de la massue, il décrocha la missive punaisée dessus : « Toute la chambre est piégée, va te coucher ! K ». Si elle croyait qu'il se laisserait impressionné, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude… Mais Kaori avait acquis de l'expérience et, après trois massues supplémentaires et quatre projectiles reçus en pleine tête, Ryo repartit penaud dans ses pénates, laissant une Fumi visiblement interloquée et Kaori aux bras de Morphée.

Cette dernière se leva avant les autres, réveillée par ses nausées matinales et une furieuse envie de rendre. Fumi la rejoignit peu après. Kaori veilla à sa tranquillité pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche mais Ryo dormait après sa nuit agitée. Elle n'alla le réveiller qu'une fois qu'elles étaient prêtes toutes les deux. Kaori emmena Fumi dans une autre pièce pour faire un point sur ce qu'elle devait préparer, trouvant là une bonne excuse pour s'éloigner de cette odeur de café qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de la styliste. Ryo salivait par avance du spectacle de toutes ces jeunes femmes dénudées et il cachait très mal son impatience. Arrivés, il sortit de la voiture guilleret et, en sautillant, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Soudain, il s'arrêta et fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de rester en arrière. Kaori se plaça devant Fumi, la plaquant contre un mur.

Ryo ouvrit la porte et pénétra lentement. L'atelier était sens dessus dessous, des croquis traînaient par terre, les modèles avaient été lacérés, mais il n'y avait personne. Il les laissa entrer. Fumi avait le coeur brisé : tout son travail était détruit. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle se laissa tomber à terre en pleurant.

\- C'est fini. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout refaire.

\- Fumi, il faut essayer., lui dit Kaori en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle et la prenant par les épaules.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il faut que je recommence tout : mesurer, couper les tissus, les coudre, faire les essais et ajustements, les photos. En plus, il faut organiser le salon… Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Quand arrivent les mannequins ?

\- Dans une semaine.

\- Bon, ça nous laisse une semaine pour monter une gamme. Je peux couper et coudre et organiser le salon en attendant que vous ayez fait les mesures et les patrons. En s'y mettant à deux, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

\- Kaori a raison, Fumi., déclara Ryo, très sérieusement. Il reprit :

\- Vous allez faire cette collection et ce salon. Je vais vous demander d'installer votre atelier à la maison, vous serez plus en sécurité. Nous viendrons faire les photos ici. Prenez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Fumi se releva en les remerciant, ayant retrouvé le sourire. Kaori l'imita mais fut prise d'un vertige. Ryo la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Ca va ? Tu es blanche.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un malaise passager., répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

Pendant que la styliste préparait le matériel dont elle avait besoin, Kaori rassembla les croquis et ramassa ce qui était à terre. Ryo recherchait quant à lui des traces ou indices. Une fois fini, ils chargèrent la (super) mini puis rentrèrent.

Après avoir tout installé pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à l'oeuvre. Ryo les laissa en intimant à Kaori de faire attention malgré le travail qu'elle avait à faire pour Fumi. Il avait quelque chose à faire. En fait, il se rendit aux ateliers Atama dans l'intention d'avoir une petite conversation avec l'ancien mentor de Fumi. A mots couverts, il prévint loyalement ce dernier des risques qu'il encourait s'il continuait sur le chemin emprunté. Les jours qui suivirent furent chargés mais sereins. Même Ryo se tint correctement… enfin à peu près. Comme on le dit, à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, même le nettoyeur n°1 du Japon...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Près de trois semaines étaient déjà passées depuis le début de la mission : aucun incident n'avait eu lieu et Ryo se dit que peut-être, pour une fois, les vilains avaient écouté... Le rythme était intensif mais les filles avaient déjà bien avancé : la moitié de la collection de Fumi était déjà recréée. Kaori était exténuée, elle était à bout de forces. Ryo la voyait chaque jour s'épuiser un peu plus et s'en inquiétait. Il força donc les deux jeunes femmes à faire une pause. Fumi protesta et refusa : il ne put l'en empêcher. Mais il tint tête à Kaori qui, à vrai dire, lui était gré de son intervention. Pour la forme, elle lui dit qu'elle ne ferait rien de la matinée mais que, l'après midi, elle irait faire les courses : le frigo ne se remplirait pas tout seul… Il fit une concession sur ce seul point car ça lui permettrait de prendre l'air mais après, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle se reposerait à nouveau, dut-il l'attacher.

Kaori s'allongea sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Ryo essaya pendant ce temps d'attirer l'attention de Fumi et de la séduire mais rien n'y fit : la jeune dame était tellement concentrée à la tâche qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas… à son grand désespoir. Alors, il s'allongea dans le fauteuil et prit une de ses revues. Ryo n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Pourtant, il lui fallait peu de concentration pour ce genre de magazine mais ses pensées étaient accaparées par la faiblesse de sa partenaire et il se demandait s'il ne devait pas momentanément l'écarter, le temps qu'elle se retapa… Kaori n'apprécierait pas., mais il fallait qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions ou l'un ou l'autre finirait par en pâtir voire plus…

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla trois heures plus tard, elle se sentait vaseuse. Peu habituée à dormir autant en journée, elle avait du mal à reprendre pied alors elle attendit un peu que ses sensations revinrent à la normale :

\- Dis donc toi, tu commences déjà à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…, murmura-t-elle, en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle sentit le léger renflement sous sa main et se dit qu'elle devrait vite prendre une décision et, le cas échéant, en parler aux personnes concernées : Ryo et Mick. Elle se détestait : elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser la situation lui échapper et les mettre tous les trois dans cette position. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle gardait le bébé ? Est-ce que Ryo allait accepter de la garder près de lui alors qu'elle était enceinte ? Et une fois que le bébé serait là ? Et si l'enfant était de Mick, qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que les deux hommes se disputeraient à cause d'elle ? Ils étaient des amis proches, elle ne voulait pas que ça cessa.

Elle se secoua. Elle avait des courses à faire. Elle se leva précautionneusement, laissant passer le léger vertige qui la prit quand elle se redressa. Puis après s'être passée un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir, elle partit rejoindre Fumi et Ryo. La jeune femme travaillait avec beaucoup de concentration. Ryo était allongé sur le fauteuil, lisant un de ses fameux magazines… Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle essaya d'imaginer un enfant dans cet environnement et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Légèrement déplacé mais pourquoi pas….

\- J'ai préparé le repas pendant que tu jouais un remake de la belle au bois dormant. Nous avons déjà mangé, dit Ryo la tirant de ses rêveries.

\- Oh merci. Tu sais cuisiner alors ?, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton léger.

\- J'ai survécu avant de te connaître, lui répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Elle lui sourit, il fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et se restaura. Elle se sentait une faim de loup et mangea de bon coeur. Ryo la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu as meilleur mine, Kao. C'est rassurant.

\- Tu as eu raison de me forcer à me reposer. J'en avais besoin. Merci., murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait du mal à accepter sa faiblesse actuelle. Elle avait peur qu'il la renvoya et actuellement elle avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu'elle n'aurait accepté l'admettre. Elle aurait tellement aimé se réveiller seule à ses côtés ce matin-là. Les choses auraient été plus simples. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, -dieu qu'elle haïssait ce chamboulement hormonal- elle se leva et se prépara pour sortir.

\- Je ne devrai pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure., indiqua Kaori avant de partir.

\- D'accord. Reste sur tes gardes., lui dit-il, l'air préoccupé.

Elle le dévisagea et acquiesça. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux ce quelque chose qui le tracassait, assez présent pour être ressenti mais trop flou pour être identifié… Elle partit. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du magasin, elle était épuisée. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se poser contre le mur et reprendre son souffle. Elle espérait vraiment que les sept prochains mois ne seraient pas comme cela… Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en réalisant la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il fallait qu'elle l'admit : sa décision était bel et bien prise, elle aurait ce bébé quoiqu'il advint. Elle reprit la route, les sacs dans les bras. Oui, elle aurait ce bébé même si, pour cela, elle devait quitter cette vie, si Ryo ne voulait plus d'elle, si Mick la détestait et leurs amis alors… Sa décision était prise. Dès que leur mission serait finie, elle leur parlerait à tous les deux.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de sa rue, elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule, la clouant sur place. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à deux colosses à l'air peu engageant.

\- Dis donc ma jolie, tu ne travaillerais pas pour Fumi ?

\- Un instant, s'il vous plaît, leur demanda-t-elle en se tournant et posant ses sacs au sol avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir, sous leurs yeux ahuris.

Réfléchir et vite… Elle n'avait pas son arme avec elle, eux oui, elle avait vu sous leur veste. Ils auraient vite fait de l'abattre si elle essayait de s'enfuir. En se retournant vers eux, elle frappa le premier avec son pied et envoya son poing vers le deuxième, mais celui-ci bloqua sa main et la frappa du revers de la main. Elle sentit sa lèvre se déchirer et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Puis le deuxième la bloqua contre lui, lui enserrant la gorge de son bras. Elle sentait la colère irradier de son corps.

\- Tu vas dire à la donzelle de fournir ses croquis vite fait, sinon elle en paiera le prix. Elle n'aura qu'à te regarder pour voir ce qui l'attend.

Kaori prit peur. Ils allaient la battre, ils allaient lui faire du mal, la frapper au ventre, son bébé... Déjà, le deuxième acolyte lui faisait face. Il leva le poing serré et elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir cela…

\- Lâche-la !, entendit-elle, soulagée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Mick posté derrière l'homme qui allait la frapper, le canon de son arme sur sa tête.

\- Je t'ai dit : lâche-la, sinon j'explose la tête de ton pote et j'ai pas envie de gaspiller une balle à rien., répéta-t-il, d'un ton ferme, en enlevant le cran de sécurité.

Elle sentit l'étreinte autour de son cou se défaire puis ses pieds toucher à nouveau terre. Mais sous le choc, ses jambes se défilèrent et elle se retrouva agenouillée par terre, essayant de contrôler le vertige qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

\- Tirez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis !, leur enjoignit-il, pointant toujours son arme sur eux. Elle entendit vaguement des pas s'éloigner puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ca va, ma belle ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

Mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle faillit retomber. Mick la retint, l'entourant de ses deux bras. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule : elle se sentait tellement faible et elle détestait tellement cela. Il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer. Elle avait dû être drôlement secouée pour se laisser ainsi aller. Il la garda ainsi quelques minutes, pas vraiment pressé de la lâcher car il était rare qu'il eut une bonne excuse pour tenir Kaori contre lui. Il devait avouer que c'était bon de la sentir si proche, de sentir son parfum, sa chaleur contre lui. Il n'aurait eu qu'à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser comme dans ses rêves les plus fous… A vrai dire, dans ses rêves-là, Kazue n'était jamais loin… Son visage vira vers un faciès effrayant de perversion.

Kaori dut le sentir car elle se détacha de lui doucement. Il reprit contrôle et apparence humaine pour éviter le coup de massue qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui asséner si elle s'en rendait compte.

\- Merci, Mick. Tu es arrivé à temps., lui dit-elle doucement en le regardant.

Il fut choqué. Elle était pâle et avait les traits tirés.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci., répondit-elle en se tournant pour ramasser les sacs.

Elle fut prise d'un nouveau vertige. Il la rattrapa à nouveau et l'aida à s'appuyer contre le mur.

\- Laisse-moi ça. Tu t'accroches à mon bras et, si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis. D'accord, princesse ?

Elle acquiesça. Princesse, c'était rare qu'on l'appela comme cela. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles Ryo l'avait habituée. Alors elle essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait choisi Mick plutôt que Ryo, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, aucune image ne lui parvint. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement. Mick appela son comparse qui arriva assez vite. Il s'apprêtait à faire une mauvaise blague quand il vit la tête de sa partenaire. Elle était livide et le sang de sa blessure à la lèvre jurait sur sa pâleur, sans parler de l'hématome qui commençait à apparaître.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle. Je vais mettre les paquets à la cuisine. On parlera après.

Ryo prit Kaori par le bras mais, la voyant vaciller, il l'attrapa sous les genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Epuisée, elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, appréciant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien frigorifié et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur son lit et alla chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bains. Il soigna sa lèvre et appliqua un onguent sur sa joue et son menton. Il vit aussi la trace rouge sous son cou indiquant qu'on l'avait étranglée et ne put s'empêcher d'y passer les doigts. Kaori frissonna sous le contact : ce geste réveilla des sensations au plus profond d'elle-même. Il la regarda avec inquiétude :

\- Ils t'ont frappée ailleurs ? Tu veux que j'appelle le Doc ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Mick les a arrêtés avant., lui dit-elle. Elle vit la colère passer dans ses yeux et sut ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ryo, ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais bien.

\- Repose-toi alors. Kaori… non rien., s'interrompit-il et il la laissa, la voyant s'endormir.

Il ne voulait pas prendre de décision sur un coup de tête, lui dire de partir parce qu'il avait eu peur… Il retrouva Mick dans la cuisine qui lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, lui décrit les deux hommes puis le laissa. Il entendait Fumi continuant à travailler à côté. Elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu, tellement elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui parlerait avant le repas pour qu'elle ait conscience du danger.

Il s'assit à table et cogita. Il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Kaori, il se sentait responsable. Il devait la protéger… Il sourit d'un air désabusé : pourquoi se mentait-il à lui-même ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de sa protection à temps complet, elle savait se débrouiller pratiquement toute seule. C'était lui qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal parce qu'il l'… tenait à elle. Alors même son idée de vouloir l'éloigner le faisait bien rire, parce qu'il serait incapable de la laisser partir… Il suffisait de voir dans quel état d'exaspération le mettait son refus de vouloir lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, de l'exclure de son mal-être…

Il alla la voir régulièrement dans l'après-midi, rassuré de la voir dormir paisiblement. Il aimait regarder ses traits délicats, le contour de ses lèvres, toujours aussi aguicheur malgré la blessure, le dessin de son nez… Il résista à l'envie de les dessiner du bout des doigts de peur de la réveiller. Cette femme le rendait fou, son désir d'elle le rendait fou et le fait qu'elle était la seule femme qu'il s'interdisait d'approcher le rendait fou…

\- Hanterais-tu autant mes pensées si je pouvais te toucher, t'aimer comme je le voudrais, Sugar ?, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle. Il remonta le drap qui avait glissé sur elle puis la laissa.

Kaori se réveilla en fin de journée, la lèvre endolorie et fourbue. Elle resta un moment dans son lit, laissant ses pensées voguer. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle avait échappé à une situation périlleuse. Elle aurait pu être battue, souffrir de séquelles, voire perdre son bébé. Elle posa la main sur son ventre pour se rassurer. Quelle vie allait-elle lui offrir ? Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une existence stable et normale comme le devraient tous les enfants. Serait-elle capable de le rendre heureux ? Serait-elle toujours là ? Est-ce que personne ne viendrait s'attaquer à ce petit être sans défense ? Des images de monstres rodant autour du berceau de son bébé, d'hommes lui arrachant son enfant à la sortie de l'école vinrent danser devant ses yeux, lui arrachant larmes et tremblements. Comment pouvait-elle infliger cela à un innocent ?

En plus, garder le bébé l'obligerait à avouer ce qui s'était passé. Comment pourrait-elle à nouveau regarder Mick et Ryo dans les yeux ? Mick avouerait à Kazue car, malgré ses fanfaronnades, il l'aimait et la respectait : il lui dirait la vérité. Kazue lui en voudrait, elle serait blessée. Et Ryo… il la renverrait, il la rejetterait, peu importerait qu'elle l'aimait. Comment avait-elle pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une minute de garder ce bébé ? Elle riait nerveusement d'elle-même.

\- Tu imagines, ma pauvre fille, avoir un enfant alors que tu ne te souviens même pas de la soirée de sa conception ? Tu imagines dire à l'homme que tu aimes : eh Ryo, je t'aime. Ca te dirait qu'on élève ensemble l'enfant qui est peut-être de ton meilleur ami ? Si ça te rassure, je me souviens vaguement de nos étreintes mais pas de celles que j'ai eues avec Mick. C'est bon signe, non ?

Elle se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer. Après avoir fait un tour complet sur la question, elle se retrouvait à envisager de se débarrasser du rayon de lumière qui avait éclairé sa journée un peu plus tôt. Un abîme sans fonds se creusait dans son coeur et dans son âme… Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. Elle pleura de longues minutes puis se leva et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Retournant s'asseoir sur son lit, elle prit la photo de son frère.

\- Que me dirais-tu, Hide ? Tu avais toujours de bons conseils à me donner, parfois une de tes citations qui me rendaient folle… murmura-t-elle en passant un doigt sur le visage de son frère.

Elle repensa aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, à leurs instants de complicité, ses bras autour d'elle et elle se sentit réconfortée. Reprenant la maîtrise de ses émotions, elle se dit qu'aucune décision ne devait être prise ce jour-là. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle et avant tout une mission à terminer...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les séances photo, qui avaient été décalées à la cinquième semaine, allaient tambour battant. Fumi passait sur chaque modèle, retouchait, ajustait… Le photographe – Ryo s'en était tenu à son rôle de garde du corps – donnait ses instructions et motivait ses cibles. Ryo, qui s'était bien rendu compte qu'il s'était fait berner au sujet des mannequins, surveillait les allées et venues. Kaori avait arrangé le planning pour qu'à chaque moment le nombre minimum de personnes soit présent. Cela facilitait leur travail. Et il fallait dire que, question organisation, elle était au top, il savait qu'il pouvait totalement se reposer sur elle.

En cette fin de quatrième journée de shooting, il restait quatre modèles à photographier. Il faisait chaud dans l'atelier à cause des spots qui étaient allumés depuis le matin. Les enfants commençaient à s'énerver un peu et il devenait difficile de les canaliser. Ryo avait hâte que cette mission se termina. Non seulement cela faisait cinq longues semaines qu'il n'avait pu pratiquer son activité préférée, mais en plus il se sentait complètement transparent aux yeux de Fumi qui ne vivait que pour ses modèles. Quel gâchis ! Les deux avantages se résumeraient à un compte bancaire bien fourni et une nette baisse de la consommation de paracétamol allant de paire avec la baisse du nombre de massues reçues. Ryo se frotta la tête, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu un crâne parfaitement lisse.

Il croisa Kaori qui était entourée par deux gamins et portait un bébé dans les bras. Elle avait repris des couleurs et des forces. Ses humeurs étaient toujours aussi changeantes mais il s'en accommodait. Il avait décrété que Kaori resterait un mystère pour lui et ne chercherait plus à la comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décida à lui parler.

\- Tu as enfin des prétendants ?, lui lança-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es jaloux ?, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi, jaloux ? Quoi encore ?, fit-il faussement vexé.

\- La mère de celui-ci est dehors au téléphone. Elle prévient son mari qu'on a un peu de retard et ces deux-là, dit-elle en désignant un frère et sa sœur de 6 et 3 ans, ne me lâchent plus en attendant leur passage.

\- Leur mère a dû partir faire une course, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, elle devrait revenir d'ici dix minutes. Je te laisse : j'ai un appel à passer pour le salon. On a un imprévu. Vivement que cette journée se termine…

Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et elle s'éloigna, les chérubins à sa suite. Deux minutes après, une épaisse fumée noire envahit l'atelier. Ryo ordonna au photographe et à Fumi de faire évacuer les personnes présentes pendant qu'il essayait d'éteindre le départ de feu. L'incendie avait pris dans le stock de tissu de la styliste. Ryo sentit une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille : de l'essence. Il trouva un extincteur mais le feu se répandait trop vite. Il fut forcé de sortir. Il retrouva les autres à l'extérieur. Fumi faisait le décompte des personnes présentes. Elle avait l'air désespéré et recomptait tout le monde. Elle vint vers lui en courant et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Kaori n'est pas là. Il manque trois enfants.

Ryo se sentit pâlir. Kaori… Il repartit vers l'atelier mais la chaleur fit exploser les vitres et il fut projeté par terre. Pas Kaori, pas les enfants… Il était bouleversé. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il fallait trouver une autre solution. Il attrapa Fumi et l'emmena dans un endroit plus calme pour qu'elle lui fit un plan de l'atelier. Les pompiers arrivaient.

Kaori s'était mise à l'écart avec les enfants pour passer son appel. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu sortir, elle avait senti l'essence et, juste après, le feu s'était déclaré et les avait presque encerclés. Elle n'avait pu que rebrousser chemin et s'enfermer dans la pièce où elle était. Après avoir installé les enfants aussi loin du danger que possible, elle avait trouvé un point d'eau et des chiffons et elle avait colmaté la porte avec les tissus mouillés pour éviter que la fumée pénétra. Elle avait ensuite mouillé des tissus qu'elle avait noués sur chacun de leur visage. Les petits étaient apeurés et elle les rassembla autour d'elle, essayant de les réconforter par des paroles et des gestes tendres.

Lorsque l'explosion résonna dans l'atelier, Kaori se jeta sur les petits pour les protéger. Puis elle examina la pièce et vit deux choses : un tuyau d'eau passait au-dessus de leur tête et une fenêtre était située en hauteur, pas très haute mais suffisamment pour faire passer les enfants. Elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait de la porte monter et elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle s'enflamma. Elle laissa les enfants qui ne voulurent pas la lâcher dans le coin où ils étaient et essaya de trouver quelque chose pour casser le tuyau. Elle pensait qu'en faisant baisser la température de la porte, le feu arriverait moins vite dans la pièce.

La canalisation n'avait pas l'air en bon état, c'était bien pour elle. Elle trouva un balai et frappa dessus mais ça ne marcha pas. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre et de désespoir, elle s'accrocha au tuyau. Elle tira dessus. Elle ressentit une douleur dans le bas-ventre mais continua tout de même et soudain, elle se retrouva par terre, arrosée. Elle avait réussi. L'eau coulait sur la porte et de la vapeur d'eau apparut. Elle reprit le balai et cassa la vitre. Elle prit soin de le passer plusieurs fois le long du bâti pour enlever les morceaux de verre. Elle entendait les petits tousser derrière elle. La fumée commençait à rentrer dans la pièce. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Kaori ?, entendit-elle soudain. Ryo…

\- Ryo, je suis là. Je vais pouvoir faire sortir les enfants par la fenêtre. Tu peux les récupérer ?

\- Oui. Vas-y.

\- Attends.

Elle trouva d'autres morceaux de tissu qu'elle plaça sur l'appui de fenêtre, puis prit le bébé dans ses bras. Elle le passa délicatement par la fenêtre. Elle entendit le cri de soulagement de la mère. Puis vint le tour de la petite fille qui s'exécuta docilement. La fumée s'épaississait dans la pièce et s'évacuait par la fenêtre. Elle toussait, suffocant sous la chaleur. Elle aida ensuite le grand frère à sortir. Les trois enfants étaient dehors. Elle avait réussi.

\- A ton tour, Kaori., lui dit Ryo en lui tendant la main.

\- Non, Ryo, je ne passe pas., soupira-t-elle, réalisant soudain ce qui l'attendait.

\- Ryo, prends soin de toi.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Elle vit son visage au travers de la fumée. Il la regardait intensément. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait la perdre. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'en avaient pas fini tous les deux. Elle attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser, puis le lâcha.

\- Kaori !, l'entendit-elle hurler.

Elle s'allongea par terre, là où l'air était respirable. Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas du ventre et se mit à pleurer car ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle voulait vivre avec son enfant à ses côtés. Tous ses doutes étaient balayés. Elle se mit à prier jusqu'à ce que le noir eut raison d'elle.

Ryo resta de l'autre côté du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le fracas d'une porte défoncée. Il entendit les pompiers crier qu'ils avaient trouvé la victime et il fonça à l'avant du bâtiment. Plus de flammes, juste de la fumée. Il vit les pompiers sortir avec Kaori. Elle était inconsciente. Il n'arrivait à voir si elle respirait. Mais soudain, il l'entendit tousser et l'appeler. Il courut la rejoindre. Elle n'était pas brûlée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda-t-il au médecin qui l'auscultait.

\- Elle va bien. Un peu intoxiquée par la fumée mais elle a eu les bons réflexes.

\- Les enfants ?, demanda Kaori, somnolente.

\- Ils vont bien., l'informa le médecin.

Kaori sourit, soulagée. Il lui remit le masque à oxygène et la laissa. Ryo alla chercher Fumi et, dès qu'une opportunité se présenta, il emmena Kaori chez le Doc accompagné de Fumi, à l'insu de tous.

Dès qu'il les vit arriver, Doc prit Kaori en charge et chargea Kazue de s'occuper de Fumi qui était bouleversée. Kazue aurait préféré s'occuper de Kaori mais elle obéit et emmena la styliste dans une autre pièce. Ryo resta auprès de Kaori avec le Doc qui limita son examen aux constantes, examen des voies aériennes et recherche de brûlures. Puis il lui demanda de sortir pour permettre à Kaori de mettre une blouse. Elle le poussa à ramener Fumi chez eux et aller se changer ou même se reposer et revenir le lendemain.

\- Ok pour me changer mais je serai de retour dans une heure., lui dit-il d'un ton qui ne supporterait aucune contradiction.

\- D'accord, je t'attendrai., lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il les laissa et Doc aida Kaori à se changer. Remarquant sa grimace, il la força à se rallonger et lui tendit un masque à oxygène. Elle comprit le message et le plaça devant sa bouche, l'enlevant pour parler.

\- Cette douleur ?

\- J'ai ressenti comme une déchirure en cassant un tuyau d'eau et, depuis, la douleur revient régulièrement.

\- Ok, on va regarder tout cela., lui dit-il en remontant la blouse au-dessus de son ventre. Il remarqua le sang sur sa culotte, mauvais signe.

\- Kaori, avant d'aller plus loin, tu as pris une décision pour le bébé ?

\- Oui. Je veux le garder. Fais le maximum, Doc.

\- Ok. Je vais te demander d'essayer de rester le plus calme possible.

Il lui enleva le sous-vêtement et lui fit un examen. Ce qu'il sentit ne lui plut pas. Il l'aida à enfiler un sous-vêtement propre. Puis il approcha un échographe. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent. Kaori baissa sa blouse et remonta la couverture en un clin d'oeil et Doc éloigna l'appareil.

\- Oui ?

Kazue passa la porte.

\- Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de moi ?

\- Ca va aller Kazue. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je vais m'occuper de Kaori.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Kaori va bien, Kazue. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Très bien, bonne nuit à vous deux.

Ils la saluèrent et elle se retira. Elle éprouvait un sentiment bizarre. Depuis trois mois, le Doc avait pris en charge Kaori personnellement.

Doc rapprocha l'appareil. Après quelques minutes, il appliqua un gel sur le ventre de Kaori et plaça la sonde sur son ventre.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix nouée. Elle allait voir son enfant.

\- Je te préviens : il est possible que les nouvelles soient mauvaises.

\- D'accord, vas-y. J'ai mis trop longtemps à me décider.

Il fit descendre la sonde et, pendant un long moment, ne dit rien, regardant avec attention l'écran, prenant par moments ce qui semblait être des mesures. Kaori voyait de temps à autre des choses plus ou moins distinctes et son coeur s'emballait, se serrait… Elle avait du mal à contenir son anxiété. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je vais commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle. Tu as un décollement placentaire assez important. Je ne peux pas te donner de pronostic pour la suite. Je peux te dire que c'est du repos forcé au lit. Le bon côté, c'est que le placenta va encore grossir, ce qui devrait l'aider à se recoller à l'utérus. En espérant que les flux ne soient pas trop restreints et que les saignements s'arrêtent.

\- Ok, il faut juste attendre et croiser les doigts., dit-elle en essayant de rester stoïque.

\- La bonne nouvelle maintenant.

Il replaça la sonde et appuya sur un bouton. Un boum boum fort et régulier se fit entendre qui fit battre très fort le coeur de la jeune femme.

\- Le bébé va bien. Kaori, je dois même dire : les bébés vont bien. Ce sont les battements de leur coeur.

Elle le regarda d'un air abasourdi, laissant les mots pénétrer son esprit. Des jumeaux… Pouvait-elle faire pire ? Décidément rien ne lui serait épargné…

\- Des jumeaux ? Magnifique, deux petites têtes identiques pour me rappeler ma bêtise.

\- Je vais te détromper : ils ne seront pas identiques. C'est une grossesse bichoriale, bi-placentaire.

\- Explique-moi, c'est du charabia pour moi.

\- Ce sont deux enfants qui ont été conçus en même temps : deux gamètes mâles s'accouplant à deux gamètes femelles.

Il vit la lumière se faire dans son regard et, soudain, elle se mit à rire, mais un rire nerveux, sans aucune gaieté, aucune joie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée.

\- Donc je peux techniquement attendre un enfant de mes deux amants présumés ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. J'ai touché le fond là, je pense. Non ?

\- Je crois que ça peut difficilement être plus compliqué. Ca va aller, Kaori ?

\- Oui, ça va aller. A partir du moment où j'ai décidé de le garder… de les garder, je vais de l'avant. Ca ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Dès que la mission sera finie, je leur dirai.

\- Sage décision. En attendant, tu te reposes, allongée, interdiction de te lever plus de cinq minutes., lui indiqua-t-il, en baissant la tête du lit.

\- Doc, ça ne se voit pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Elle était consciente que son ventre n'était plus plat. Ryo allait revenir et elle ne voulait pas lui dire avant la fin de la mission pour ne pas le perturber.

\- Attends.

Il prit un coussin qu'il posa contre elle et légèrement sur son ventre et posa sa main où avait été inséré un cathéter avec une perfusion.

\- Là ça devrait aller. Tu peux te mettre sur le côté si tu veux. Le tout c'est que tu restes allongée et ne mette pas trop de pression sur le col. Et tu gardes le masque à oxygène pour cette nuit.

\- D'accord. Merci Doc.

Il la laissa et, peu de temps après, Ryo revint. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder en silence. Puis Ryo prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Décidément, si même la mort te fait des avances… murmura-t-il d'un air narquois.

\- Toujours pas jaloux ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu parles, pas moyen de me débarrasser de toi, tu reviens toujours me coller comme une sang-sue, lui répondit-il, un petit sourire qui démentait sa réplique.

\- Si j'étais sure que tu puisses te débrouiller comme un grand, sans faire de bêtise…

Ils se sourirent, soulagés d'avoir encore l'occasion de pouvoir échanger de la sorte.

\- Où est Fumi ?

\- Mick est restée avec elle. Kazue l'avait rejoint, tu n'as rien à craindre pour elle.

\- La collection ?

\- On n'a perdu que quatre modèles grâce à une personne de ma connaissance qui s'évertuait à les ranger dans la voiture dès qu'ils étaient shootés., lui répondit-il en souriant. Elle rougit face au compliment.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle s'en veut.

\- L'incendie n'était pas accidentel, Ryo. J'ai senti l'essence juste avant que ça s'enflamme. Ca a été trop vite pour que l'on puisse sortir.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais tu as eu les bons réflexes, Kaori. Tu as su gagner du temps et vous tirer d'affaire.

\- Je vais devoir rester alitée un moment. Je ne pourrai pas être là au salon., l'informa-t-elle, le regard baissé.

\- Mick m'assistera. Il dit qu'il a un compte à régler avec le salop qui à oser porter la main sur toi par deux fois. On est deux comme ça., répondit-il, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tu te remettes, partenaire.

\- Promis. Si Fumi a besoin de faire un point sur le salon, venez me voir., dit Kaori en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Oui, je lui dirai. Repose-toi et remets ce masque.

Il la regarda s'endormir tenant toujours sa main. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle devait rester alitée pendant plusieurs jours pour une simple intoxication au monoxyde mais se dit qu'au moins elle pourrait enfin se reposer. Il éclaircirait cela avec le Doc plus tard. En attendant, il la saurait à l'abri et pourrait finir leur mission tranquillement.

Il l'observa pendant un long moment, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire que clandestinement la nuit d'habitude. Elle rêvait. Il voyait ses yeux se plisser, ses traits se raidir puis se détendre. Que pouvait-il lui passer par la tête ? Il remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui était tombée devant ses yeux et elle se tourna vers lui, soudain plus calme. Il aimait cette femme. Si seulement il pouvait se donner la permission de le faire ouvertement…


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Le salon de Fumi se passa rapidement et avec beaucoup de succès. Dans le même temps, après une enquête assez poussée, les responsables de l'incendie avaient été arrêtés et avaient balancé leur commanditaire, l'ex-mentor de Fumi. La maison Atama, ne souhaitant pas trop de publicité, conclut un accord avec Fumi, payant les honoraires de ses gardes du corps et lui proposant un partenariat afin de commercialiser ses modèles via leurs réseaux mais sous son propre nom. Elle remercia chaleureusement ses anges gardiens et particulièrement Kaori pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée en plus de sa sécurité rapprochée.

Kaori avait pu rentrer chez elle au bout de dix jours. Elle devait se reposer un maximum, éviter de trop rester debout afin de faire durer sa grossesse le plus longtemps possible. A treize semaines, son ventre s'était arrondi mais restait encore discret sous des vêtements un peu plus larges qu'à son habitude. Néanmoins, elle avait décidé qu'elle parlerait à Ryo et Mick sans tarder : elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en aperçurent par eux-mêmes. C'était pourquoi Ryo et elle se trouvaient dans le salon, attendant Mick en ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé.

\- Tu es sure que tu as besoin de moi ?, pleurnichait Ryo. Il était scotché à la fenêtre. Elle sourit, légèrement nerveuse.

\- Il fait si beau dehors. Toutes ces belles miss Mokkori qui n'attendent que moi…

\- Elles attendront un peu. L'après midi ne fait que commencer.

\- Sinon tu me dis d'abord à moi, puis tu répéteras tout à Mick. C'est pas grave…, continua-t-il d'un ton larmoyant. La porte d'entrée claqua.

\- Ca y est : il est là. Tu n'auras plus longtemps à attendre…, dit-elle, en tentant de réprimer la nervosité qui montait en elle. Mick fit une entrée triomphale, volant dans les airs, à moitié dénudé, vers Kaori, mais fut arrêté par un revolver pointé sur lui… par la jeune femme.

\- Ben… et ma massue ?, demanda-t-il, dépité… Kaori faillit tomber à la renverse. Qui l'eut cru ?

Ryo regarda également Kaori, ébahi. Kaori sans sa massue, ce n'était plus Kaori... Elle leur adressa un petit sourire gêné et leur demanda de bien vouloir s'asseoir pour qu'elle put leur expliquer pourquoi elle voulait leur parler.

\- Moi, je sais : tu veux nous offrir le champagne pour cette belle mission parce qu'on est les meilleurs… fit Mick en se levant pour sortir les coupes.

\- Sans moi et non Mick. Assied-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ryo vint s'asseoir près de Kaori qui était calée dans l'angle du canapé. Il ne savait pourquoi, il se sentait sous tension comme lors d'un danger imminent. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Mick, l'enjoignant de cesser ses pitreries, et celui-ci s'assit au pied de Kaori. Elle se sentait bizarre de les voir ainsi si proches d'elle. Elle espérait que la situation ne dégénérerait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Avant tout, je vais vous demander de m'écouter et de ne pas m'interrompre à tout va. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile pour moi et j'ai mis longtemps à l'accepter, très longtemps.

\- D'accord, firent-ils en même temps. Elle attrapa le bord du plaid et se mit à le triturer. Ryo posa sa main sur la sienne pour la soutenir. Elle le regarda et le remercia du regard.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la soirée après la mission qu'on a faite à trois ? C'était il y a un peu plus de trois mois.

\- Oui vaguement. Je crois qu'on s'était pris une sacrée cuite ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas, Ryo ?, lança Mick, tout sourire.

\- Je me souviens surtout qu'on s'est réveillés tous les deux dans le même lit, à poils., lui retourna celui-ci, frissonnant à ce souvenir.

\- Oh allez mon Ryochouchou, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après tout ce temps, tu n'arrives pas à en blaguer ?, fit Mick, goguenard. Ryo lui lança un regard glacial. Kaori intervint d'une petite voix :

\- A vrai dire, nous avons été trois dans ce lit.

Elle baissa la tête mais sentit le regard de Ryo posé sur elle. Elle le sentait lui brûler la peau, le cerveau comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Mick lui se marrait comme un bon :

\- Tu vois, Kaori était là. Il ne s'est rien passé. Dis-lui, Kaori.

Mick regarda Kaori, cherchant son appui. Elle releva la tête et son regard le fit frémir : il y voyait de la peine, de la frustration, un fond de colère et autre chose qu'il n'aurait su identifier.

\- J'étais nue aussi.

Mick resta bouche bée. Ils avaient été tous les trois nus dans le même lit… Qu'avaient-ils pu… ?Bon sang, il ne se souvenait de rien mais son imagination tournait à plein régime. Lui, Kaori et Ryo avaient… oh ils avaient… bon d'accord, Ryo était de trop mais son rêve s'était enfin réalisé ! Kaori et lui avaient fait l'amour. Il eut une soudaine envie de danser…

Ryo était sous le choc : il ne se demandait pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses rêves furent devenus réalité et qu'il ne s'en souvint même pas… Il se trompait : il se souvenait que les rêves de cette nuit-là lui avaient semblé très réels et pour cause… Ils avaient eu des rapports intimes et peut-être à trois… Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ?...

Sensible à la tension qui montait dans la pièce, Kaori les regarda tous les deux, tour à tour, perdus dans leurs pensées :

\- J'ai perdu ma virginité ce soir-là. Donc j'ai couché avec l'un de vous deux voire les deux durant cette nuit.

Ryo lui lâcha la main et se leva. Elle se sentit blessée mais comprit son besoin de s'éloigner. Il s'était posté face à la fenêtre et regardait dehors, la mâchoire crispée.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il y avait du sang sur les draps ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, Kaori ?

Elle aurait voulu fuir tant son ton neutre lui faisait mal. Ryo essayait de garder son calme. Il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé. Lui qui ne perdait jamais le contrôle, il avait failli ce soir-là.

\- Parce que je ne me souvenais de rien. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de vous deux et de Kazue aussi.

Elle entendit le gémissement de Mick qui revint à la réalité et se dit qu'il devrait en parler à sa femme.

\- Comment vous expliquez ce qui s'était passé alors que je ne me rappelais pas, que vous ne vous souveniez de rien non plus et que tout cela pouvait bouleverser nos vies ? Alors je me suis tue pour nous trois.

\- Alors pourquoi en parler maintenant ?, lui demanda Ryo en se tournant vers elle. Elle ne s'échappa pas, ne fuit pas son regard.

\- Je… je suis enceinte et j'ai décidé de mener ma grossesse à terme., expliqua-t-elle. Mick se laissa tomber en arrière, la main sur le front…

\- Oh my god, je suis un homme mort, geignit-il.

\- Mick, reprends-toi. Tu prends la pilule pourtant ?, continua Ryo, pragmatique.

\- Oui, mais le traitement que le Doc m'avait donnée pour calmer mon anxiété en a annihilé l'effet…

\- D'accord. Le Doc est au courant ?, continua Ryo.

Elle acquiesça, gênée. Elle se sentait coupable de lui en avoir parlé avant d'en avoir informé Ryo…

\- Tant mieux. J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant mais tu as pu être épaulée.

\- Merci., murmura-t-elle, étonnée. Il revint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Il va falloir qu'on sache qui de nous deux est le père de cet enfant…

\- Ces enfants…, avança-t-elle, prudemment. Il la dévisagea intensément, une émotion inconnue dans le regard.

\- Des jumeaux ? Tu vas nous tuer, Kaori., lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il voyait la tension sur ses traits. Il fallait l'apaiser, rester léger.

\- Des faux jumeaux. Deux enfants bien distincts conçus en même temps. Il se pourrait même que vous soyez chacun le père d'un enfant…

\- Les choses ne seront jamais simples pour nous, Sugar ?, lui dit-il en passant le doigt sur sa joue. Elle fit non de la tête et se mit à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et se rendit compte de sa nervosité.

\- Mick, tu es toujours avec nous ?, lui demanda Ryo. Il voyait son ami, l'air hagard. Il releva la tête.

\- Je pense à Kazue, dit-il d'une voix basse. Kaori pleura de plus belle.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Alors Kaori, je suppose que tu en as parlé avec le Doc : quand pourra-t-on faire un test de paternité ?

\- Quand on veut, mais le moins dangereux pour eux, ce sera à leur naissance., dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Il la regarda faire et resta stupéfait : comment avait-il pu louper l'évolution ? Il comprenait mieux les vêtements plus larges depuis ces dernières semaines.

\- Alors on attendra.

\- Que fait-on maintenant, Ryo ? Comment ça se passe ?, demanda Mick. Kaori les regarda tous les deux, puis proposa d'une voix hésitante :

\- Si on se donnait un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? On peut se retrouver dans deux jours pour faire le point et voir comment on gère la suite.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux. Mick rentra chez lui, abattu, laissant Ryo et Kaori seuls. Ils restèrent en silence un moment. Ryo était toujours assis à côté d'elle et observait le plafond.

\- Ryo, si tu veux, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je m'en vais. Je pourrais comprendre que tu sois fâché… Mon sac est déjà prêt.

Il releva la tête et vit le sac près de la porte. Furieux, il se leva, le prit et sortit de la pièce. Elle le vit revenir une minute après.

\- Si tu veux me mettre en colère, pars. Ecoute-moi bien, lui dit-il en se mettant face à elle, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour réfléchir et remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je te conseille fortement d'être encore ici quand je reviendrai. Si tu dois partir, tu me le diras en face avant de claquer la porte, compris ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Ses traits se firent plus doux.

\- Repose-toi en attendant. Cette discussion n'a pas dû être de tout repos pour toi. Je rentrerai avec le dîner.

Il la laissa. Elle s'allongea, un poids en moins sur la conscience. Le plus dur était fait. Ils trouveraient une solution à trois. Elle avait peur de ce que serait la suite, de savoir si elle serait seule ou non pour affronter tout cela... La force et le calme de Ryo durant la conversation l'avaient réconfortée mais comment serait-il à son retour ? Laisserait-il les doutes envahir son esprit, son coeur ? Lui donnerait-il son mot à dire lorsqu'il déciderait sur la suite des évènements ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle cogitait encore quand elle s'endormit.

Ryo errait dans la ville. Il semblait calme malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans son cerveau qui fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il avait enfin trouvé une réponse à tout ce qui l'avait perturbé chez sa partenaire depuis quelques temps. De la soirée, il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs. Il n'avait pas été surpris que Mick invita Kaori. C'était normal après tout : elle avait fait partie intégrante de la mission. Ce qui l'avait énervé était plus profond : le battement de coeur raté quand il l'avait vue descendre dans sa robe noire qui soulignait à merveille chaque courbe de son corps, la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie quand elle avait déambulé en ville au bras de Mick, lui l'ayant ignorée avant de partir, l'envie de casser la figure à son meilleur ami quand il avait osé danser avec elle parce que lui ne pouvait pas. Puis il y avait eu tous ces hommes qui avaient tourné autour d'elle, elle qui les ignorait superbement et dans tout ce qui faisait sa splendeur, son ignorance, son innocence… S'était-elle seulement rendue compte de sa beauté ? Non.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle était énervée par son attitude puis celle de Mick. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur l'alcool puis les filles. Alors il n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'elle avait pris ses affaires et avait voulu partir. Il avait seulement été surpris de la force de son désir pour elle à ce moment-là. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies par la colère, ses yeux noisette brillaient d'un éclat intense, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient une invitation au pêché et, lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour prendre sa pochette, il avait eu une vue plongeante dans son décolleté. S'il s'était écouté, il serait rentré avec elle mais il savait ce qu'il lui aurait fait… Alors il avait voulu la pousser à bout, à partir. Elle n'aimait pas boire, alors il s'était dit qu'elle les enverrait paître lui et son défi débile. Mais il l'avait attaquée là où ça faisait mal : « je t'ai surestimée », là avait été son erreur. Sans ces quatre mots, elle serait partie et ils n'en seraient pas là.

Mais le mal était fait. Il avait certainement couché avec elle. Il se corrigea mentalement : il avait couché avec elle et il pourrait au moins éclaircir ce point avec elle quand il rentrerait. Elle était enceinte peut-être de lui, peut-être de Mick. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'était plus question de tergiverser et de se la jouer façon chanson française « je t'aime moi non plus ». Il savait que Kaori l'aimait. Cet amour l'avait atteint et transformé. Lui l'aimait aussi mais s'interdisait toute relation avec elle autre que professionnelle et amicale. C'était à lui de se dépasser maintenant, de voir s'il était capable de passer outre ses peurs, si et seulement si il décidait de faire partie de sa vie, de leur vie.

Il n'avait pas à se demander s'il voulait partager sa vie avec Kaori. Il n'imaginait plus vivre sans elle. Serait-il capable d'accepter un enfant dans sa vie ? Il ne mit pas plus d'un dixième de secondes à réfléchir. Oui, même avec le danger. Etait-il prêt à accepter l'enfant de Mick dans sa vie ? Kaori ne pourrait vivre loin de son enfant et il ne voulait pas priver son ami. Alors, même s'il fallait faire quelques ajustements, il serait prêt à endosser le rôle de beau-père. Il s'arrêta effaré de l'étendue des changements qu'il était prêt à effectuer dans sa vie pour une femme. Celui qui, quelques années en arrière, lui aurait dit qu'un petit bout de femme bouleverserait son existence se serait bien fait rembarrer… Il s'arrêta et sourit quand il s'aperçut de l'endroit où il était arrivé.

\- Bonjour, Maki. Ca va, vieux frère ? Je ne pense pas que, le jour où tu m'as confié ta petite sœur, tu te serais dit qu'on en arriverait là… Ca fait longtemps qu'elle m'a attrapé dans ses filets, mais l'idiot que j'étais se débattait pour en sortir. C'est fini tout ça. Je vais déposer les armes à ses pieds et lui offrir le monde si c'est ce qu'elle veut et surtout si elle veut de moi…

Il sentit les rayons du soleil sur sa peau et exposa un temps son visage, appréciant la chaleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en adéquation avec lui-même, coeur, corps et âme.

\- Tu dois avoir envie de me tuer pour ce que je lui ai fait mais affûte tes armes, mon ami, ou alors prends en ton parti parce que je compte bien réitérer mes actes avec elle mais consciemment cette fois-ci et pas qu'une fois. Et peut-être même en faire ma femme. Ma « légale » comme dirait l'américain. Veille sur elle, Maki. Je te promets de tout faire pour ne plus la décevoir ni toi d'ailleurs. A bientôt.

Il prit le chemin du retour, s'arrêtant pour faire quelques courses en route. Lorsqu'il rentra, Kaori se réveillait à peine. Il la laissa émerger tranquillement et partit à la cuisine préparer le repas. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes après et ils mangèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, il la laissa quelques minutes sans mot dire, juste avec un sourire. Quand il revint, elle faisait face à la fenêtre et regardait pensivement les voitures défiler. Il se mit juste derrière elle, regardant son reflet dans la fenêtre. Kaori sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps et rêvait de se laisser aller contre lui et se laisser envelopper dans ce cocon.

\- J'ai une réponse pour toi, lui dit-il d'une voix basse et chaude. Elle sentit son bras effleurer ses cotes et vit sa main apparaître devant elle. Quand il la déplia, elle découvrit la bague offerte par son frère pour ses vingt ans.

\- Ca fait trois mois que je la cherche…, dit-elle émue en la prenant.

\- La dernière fois que tu l'as mise, c'était à la soirée. Et je peux te dire que j'ai été ton premier amant, lui dit-il plongeant son regard dans le sien via le reflet du carreau. Elle le soutint.

\- Ta bague était coincée dans mes vêtements avec ta culotte. Tu as dû filer comme une voleuse le matin.

Il la vit rougir, baissant la tête. Il la força à la relever. Se faisant, il s'était rapproché d'elle et son corps frôlait le sien.

\- Je… je suis contente que tu aies été le premier. C'était ce dont je rêvais.

Il fut touché par son aveu et touché était un bas mot.

\- Alors réaliserais-tu un de mes rêves ?

\- Lequel ?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Reste avec moi. Apprends-moi à être avec toi, à t'aimer comme je le devrais, à être l'homme de tes rêves, le père de tes enfants., lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant, nerveux comme jamais.

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi et, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, il se sentit pousser des ailes. Il les aimerait et les protégerait toute leur vie.

\- Tu es l'homme de mes rêves : tu es toujours là, fort quand j'en ai besoin, tendre quand il le faut. Ne lui manque qu'un ou deux agréments pour que ce soit parfait., lui répondit-elle, taquine.

\- Ah oui, lesquels ?

Elle avait l'impression que tout changeait autour d'elle. Tout lui semblait plus doux, plus chaud, plus lumineux, plus serein…

\- Les baisers… souffla-t-elle, sentant ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle frémit sous la sensation qui envahit son corps.

\- Et après ? Il faut que j'arrête les Miss Mokkori, je suppose.

Elle lui fit non de la tête.

\- Le sexe… Tant qu'il n'y a que moi qui finit entre tes bras nus, tu peux courser qui tu veux, dit-elle, en rougissant. Il la retourna dans ses bras, un regard empli d'amour et de désir.

\- C'est bon à savoir… Pour les deux points qu'on vient d'aborder, je pense qu'on peut arranger tout cela, sauf contre indication médicale…

\- Si on n'essaie pas de rentrer dans le Guinness Book, ça devrait aller.

Il prit ses lèvres en douceur, la laissant lui montrer le rythme qui lui convenait. Ils se séparèrent peu après et, posant son front contre celui de Kaori, lui dit :

\- Tu ne seras jamais seule, Kaori. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Merci, Ryo. Merci, partenaire.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés…


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7

Le lendemain matin, Ryo se réveilla, tenant Kaori dans ses bras. Si jamais il avait encore pensé rêver, il fut rassuré. Elle était là et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était bien réel. Se tenant dos contre lui, il ne pouvait voir son visage mais il l'imaginait paisible. En revanche, il sentait l'odeur de son shampooing, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il ne méritait pas tout cela. Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme Kaori surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, que ce fut le monde dans lequel il la faisait évoluer empli de danger et de violence, ou ces moqueries et rebuffades à répétition. Elle ne méritait pas tout cela. Elle méritait mille fois mieux que lui. Les enfants qu'elle portait méritaient mieux aussi. Comment avait-il osé espérer qu'il put se permettre de les garder près de lui et vivre la vie normale de tout un chacun ?

Une main se posa sur la sienne et l'entraîna vers un arrondi qui lui devenait vite familier.

\- Ryo, tout va bien. Ne me repousse pas maintenant que tu as fait le plus difficile., entendit-il.

Il sourit. Quand cesserait-elle de l'étonner ? Il la serra plus fort contre lui, ses doutes s'estompant à nouveau. Elle avait foi en lui, en eux. Il ne voulait plus la décevoir.

\- Rendors-toi, Sugar., lui murmura-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

Kaori s'était vaguement réveillée et avait tout de suite senti la tension qui émanait du corps de son compagnon. Il lui avait fait une promesse et, s'il avait des doutes ou des difficultés à la tenir, elle se devait de l'aider : ils étaient partenaires et plus uniquement de travail. Apparemment, elle avait réussi car elle le sentit se détendre et revenir à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et retomba dans les bras de Morphée une petite heure.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Entendant les bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine, elle se rassura. Se levant, elle aperçut le sac au pied du lit assorti d'un petit mot : « J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile... ». Curieuse, elle jeta un œil et en sortit une jolie robe de grossesse d'un vert émeraude. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Touchée, ravie, elle fila prendre une douche avant d'enfiler le vêtement et courir – enfin presque- voir son homme. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait et que cette robe était faite pour sa femme.

Elle s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains autour de son cou, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que tu puisses être à l'aise. Tu n'as pas fini de grossir…, lui dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- T'as de la chance que je ne puisse plus soulever de massue…, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Il faudra qu'on aille t'en acheter d'autres...

\- Des massues ?, l'interrompit-elle taquine. Il lui mit une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Et qu'on commence à préparer l'arrivée de ces petits monstres…

\- Fais attention Saeba : tu deviendrais presque sentimental., plaisanta-t-elle, le regard attendri.

\- J'ai quelques années à me faire pardonner… commença-t-il mais de violents coups donnés à la porte l'interrompirent. Il se tourna inquiet.

\- Reste là.

Il alla ouvrir et Kazue déboula comme une furie suivie de Mick, hors d'haleine.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter., dit-il contrit.

\- Tu lui as tout dit ?, demanda Ryo, cherchant à comprendre. Mick acquiesça.

\- C'est ma compagne, Ryo. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Si je dois prendre une décision, elle a aussi son mot à dire, que tu le comprennes ou non.

Ryo encaissa l'insinuation sans broncher. Il était préoccupé par un autre sujet pour le moment, regardant les deux femmes qui se faisaient face.

Kaori vit arriver Kazue et sentit son coeur se serrer : elle était furieuse mais elle avait mal. Elle voyait la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle se sentit coupable. Kazue la toisa un long moment, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. Mick lui avait tout raconté ce matin et elle ne sut ce qui la blessa le plus : qu'il l'ait trompée, avec Kaori qui plus est, ou qu'il lui ait fait comprendre que, si elle le faisait choisir entre elle et sa descendance, elle le perdrait. Soudain, sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Kazue gifla Kaori et, alors qu'elle allait recommencer, sa main fut retenue par la main ferme de Ryo.

\- Non, Kazue. C'est déjà une fois de trop., lui dit Ryo sévèrement. Son sang bouillait intérieurement. Kaori se tenait la joue mais fit signe à son partenaire de lâcher la jeune femme.

\- Laisse-la, Ryo. C'était mérité. Elle est en colère et elle en a le droit.

Kazue lança un regard furieux vers Kaori.

\- Madame est trop bonne ! Mais tu ne me tromperas plus, Kaori. Sous tes airs de sainte n'y-touche, tu n'es qu'une garce, une traînée. Tu les embobines tous ! Ils sont prêts à tout pour toi ! Pourquoi ?

Kaori ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait rien voulu de tout cela mais c'était arrivé et elle devait assumer.

\- Kazue, intervint Mick. Elle se tourna vers lui et le toisa du regard.

\- Oh toi, je te conseille de te taire ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu as couché avec elle ! Tu m'as même fait comprendre que tu serais prêt à l'épouser si elle te le demandait.

Ryo dévisagea Mick, la colère se peignant sur son visage. De quel droit envisageait-il de lui prendre sa femme ?

\- Et oui, Kaori, tu vois, ton choix numéro deux sera toujours là si le numéro un ne veut pas de toi et de tes bâtards., dit-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Kaori pâlit sous l'attaque. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à tant de violence de la part de Kazue. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler.

\- Mick, fais taire ta femme !, grogna Ryo, en colère.

\- Je ne suis pas sa femme ! Tant qu'elle sera là, je ne serai pas à ma place à ses côtés., hurla-t-elle, en pointant du doigt vers Mick.

\- Tu es toujours entre nous ! Moi qui pensais que, depuis quelques mois, c'était passé, tu en remets une couche. Même là il te protège encore. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de ta grossesse ?

\- Kazue, je…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges. Tu peux tout leur faire avaler mais pas à moi. Tu t'es servie d'eux, tu es tombée enceinte et tu as décidé de garder ces bébés pour leur forcer la main. Si tu avais vraiment voulu tous nous protéger, tu aurais avorté !

\- Mick, fais la sortir d'ici ou c'est moi qui le fais !, hurla à nouveau Ryo en se plaçant entre les deux femmes pour faire rempart. Il sentait que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. Mick vint se placer derrière Kazue et lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Viens Kazue, dit-il doucement. Elle se tourna vers lui et le gifla.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Enlève tes sales pattes de moi. Tu vois, Kaori, ils sont tous les deux là pour te protéger. Après tout, vous n'avez qu'à former un couple à trois ! Vous avez bien commencé : vous formerez une jolie petite famille et puis, pour deux pervers comme vous, vous aurez une élève quasiment vierge de toute expérience à qui apprendre les rudiments du sexe. Sans nul doute, elle se révélera très douée…

Kaori encaissait sans rien dire : elle était sous le choc. Elle s'assit sur le banc. Elle avait la nausée et voyait des étoiles. Elle posa la main sur son ventre. Ryo, n'en pouvant plus, prit Kazue par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Mick intervint et le fit la lâcher.

\- Fais la sortir. Elle a fait assez de mal comme cela., lui dit Ryo, contenant mal sa rage. Mick, sentant la moutarde lui montant au nez, répliqua :

\- A qui la faute ? Depuis le temps que tu tergiverses, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'on en soit arrivé là !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Si tu avais été un homme, tu serais depuis longtemps avec elle ! Elle ne serait pas dans cet état-là !, cria-t-il en pointant du doigt Kaori. Ryo vit rouge. Il empoigna Mick par le col.

\- Je te déconseille de poursuivre sur ce chemin-là, Angel… menaça-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Tu as tellement la trouille d'ouvrir ton coeur…

\- C'est ma femme, Mick.

\- Il a fallu que je couche avec elle pour que tu t'en aperçoives… commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par le poing de Ryo qui s'abattit sur son visage. Enervé, il répliqua et ils commencèrent à se battre. Kazue, dont la colère était retombée, les regarda horrifiée. Puis d'un coup, elle se mit à leur hurler d'arrêter mais ils étaient tellement accaparés par leur propre colère qu'ils ne l'entendirent même pas, s'envoyant coup sur coup. Rien ne comptait à part eux deux et leur besoin de faire sortir ce démon qui les habitait.

Lorsqu'il arriva pour examiner Kaori, Doc fut affligé par le spectacle. Ryo et Mick étaient à terre en sang et se battaient encore et toujours. Kazue était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin près de la porte, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ces deux tableaux car une seule personne à cette minute comptait pour lui surtout au vu de la situation.

\- Oh non Kaori !, laissa-t-il s'échapper, inquiet.

Elle était allongée par terre, inconsciente de l'autre côté de la table. Lorsqu'il la positionna sur le dos, il vit sa joue tuméfiée et, à en juger par la taille de la paume, c'était une femme.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de pleurer sur vos tristes sorts, l'un de vous pourra venir m'aider., cria-t-il pour passer au dessus du vacarme de la bagarre en continuant à examiner sa patiente.

Elle respirait bien, mais son coeur battait rapidement. Il prit sa tension et réprima un élan de colère.

\- Kaori…, fit Ryo, en arrivant près d'eux. Elle était livide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Doc ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet. Mick et Kazue arrivèrent également.

\- Il y a qu'elle est enceinte, bande d'idiots, qu'elle a besoin de calme et de sérénité. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a amené à vous bagarrer ainsi mais vous avez intérêt à régler vos affaires au plus vite. Maintenant, aidez-moi à la mettre sur le canapé. Il faut faire baisser sa tension et je vais monitorer les bébés.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Doc ?, demanda Kazue, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Va chercher le nécessaire dans la voiture. Après tu t'occuperas de ces deux imbéciles.

Elle courut et revint très vite. Pendant ce temps, Kaori avait été allongée sur le canapé et reprenait doucement connaissance. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le gel froid sur son abdomen.

\- Reste calme, Kaori. Je vais monitorer les bébés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu t'es évanouie et tu as trop de tension. On va attendre un peu avant d'utiliser les médicaments. Essaie de te reposer un peu. Les bébés vont bien apparemment. En revanche, tu as des contractions.

\- Je ne sens rien.

Il posa les mains sur son ventre et, lorsqu'une contraction arriva, lui dit :

\- Tu sens ton ventre se durcir ? C'est une contraction.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Kazue, prépare une perf de magnésium et une d'antispasmodique, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et piqua Kaori.

\- Maintenant, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi avec Mick. Votre présence n'est plus requise. Tu le soigneras aussi bien là-bas.

Kazue baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être laissée aller de la sorte, et déguerpit. Ryo s'assit à côté de Kaori.

\- Ca va aller Doc ? Ils vont bien tous les trois ?, demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Kaori lui prit la main : elle avait autant besoin de réconfort que lui.

\- Si les contractions s'arrêtent, oui ça ira. Si non, je vais devoir l'emmener à la clinique pour une surveillance continue. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous battre ainsi ? T'es-tu seulement rendu compte qu'elle était tombée inconsciente ? Ca aurait pu être grave !

\- Doc, ça suffit. J'ai entendu assez de reproches dans tous les sens pour les mois à venir, dit Kaori, d'une voix lasse. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire :

\- Ryo, il faudra que Mick et toi vous parliez et régliez vos différents. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, on est une famille, on se serre les coudes. Promets-moi d'essayer.

\- Promis., dit-il penaud.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras : j'ai froid., lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur l'entourer. Elle avait souffert des paroles de Kazue et de ce que Mick avait dit sur le fait qu'il avait fallu qu'il coucha avec elle pour que Ryo s'engagea enfin… Elle avait l'impression de ne plus posséder son corps.

Ryo s'assit derrière elle et la laissa se reposer sur son torse, l'entourant de ses bras. Il sentait bien la douleur due aux coups de Mick mais s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Doc posa une couverture sur elle.

\- Je vais aller voir Mick pour m'assurer qu'il n'a rien de grave. Je serai de retour dans une demie-heure. Si ça se met à sonner ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, vous m'appelez : je ne suis pas loin.

Il leur laissait un peu d'intimité et ils lui en furent reconnaissants. Après quelques minutes de silence, Kaori leva la tête vers son compagnon. Il était pensif.

\- Ryo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la bague avant hier soir ?

Il la regarda et, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur son front, lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant de venir te voir. Puis tu n'allais pas bien, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

\- C'était quoi ton idée sur la question ?

\- L'hypothèse la plus plausible dans mon petit cerveau ?, répliqua-t-il, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

\- Cesse de te dévaloriser.

\- Je pensais que je… que j'avais abusé de toi sous le coup de l'alcool. J'avais honte. Je t'ai poussée à boire et pris ton innocence. Alors j'ai enterré cela au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

\- Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis, juste des flashs qui me reviennent par moments. Tu n'as pas abusé de moi, Ryo. J'en suis sure.

Rasséréné par ses paroles, il lui lança un regard taquin.

\- Des flashs de nous trois en train de…., murmura-t-il en prenant un air faussement rêveur. Elle rougit et lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Non idiot. Des flashs de nous deux. Je n'en ai pas avec Mick.

Ryo, jaloux de la complicité de Kaori et Mick, se sentit extrêmement fier de cette révélation.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai eu le déplaisir de le voir dans son plus simple appareil le temps que Mossieur retrouve ses affaires, je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'inflige cela dans tes rêves., fit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Ses affaires n'étaient pas dans ta chambre ?, demanda Kaori en le regardant, stupéfaite.

\- Non, elles étaient dans le salon.

\- Ryo, peut-être que…, commença-t-elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une boule de soulagement grossissait dans sa gorge et devait se calmer.

\- Quoi ? Kaori, ça ne va pas ? Dis-moi. Je dois appeler le Doc ?, demanda Ryo en panique.

Elle fit signe que non. Elle posa la tête contre lui et se concentra sur les battements de son coeur, réussissant au bout d'un moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas couché avec lui et que, pour une raison ou une autre, il est arrivé après. Qui sait ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Deux jours plus tard, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Kaori et Ryo avaient décidé de dévoiler à leurs autres amis les derniers évènements et nul doute que ceux-ci seraient surpris. Mais avant cela ils avaient une autre priorité…

Ryo avait donné rendez-vous à Mick dans le parc. Kaori et lui l'attendaient profitant du soleil. Ils étaient tous deux un peu nerveux puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la bagarre.

\- Tu es sure que tu veux rester ? Je peux lui parler seul si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligée de subir cela., dit Ryo à Kaori en lui prenant la main.

\- Non, je reste. C'est une discussion qu'on doit avoir ensemble. Ca ira., le rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, je suis capable de ne pas le tuer., l'informa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Je sais. Tiens, le voilà., murmura Kaori en se levant.

Mick arriva près d'elle et ne sut comment agir. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil des plus chaleureux. Kaori lui tendit les bras en signe de réconciliation. Il la prit dans ses bras, soulagé et reconnaissant, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Puis il se tourna vers Ryo et lui tendit la main, hésitant. Ryo ne se fit pas prier et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit avant-hier., dit Mick. Ryo lui sourit légèrement.

\- On oublie. Ca arrive les disputes en famille.

Kaori sourit : elle savait que Ryo pouvait avoir la rancune tenace sur certains sujets, et leur relation en était un, mais, là, il avait pris sur lui pour passer outre leurs divergences.

\- Kaori, je sais qu'elle a été très dure mais Kazue s'en veut pour ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle te présente ses excuses.

\- Dis-lui qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Si on en venait au fait, je voudrai rentrer me reposer un peu avant d'aller au Cat's.

Kaori se tut un moment, ne sachant comment aborder la question sans le froisser. Mick s'assit à côté d'elle attendant qu'elle prit la parole. Ce fut finalement Ryo qui se lança :

\- Mick, Kaori souhaiterait annoncer aux autres sa grossesse. Seulement tu connais Miki, elle va poser des questions et il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qu'on va dire, sans mentir.

\- On sait que la situation est délicate pour toi et Kazue donc si tu préfères qu'on passe sous silence les détails te concernant, on peut le faire., poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Attendez, il est hors de question que je n'assume pas la paternité si j'en suis responsable.

\- Mick, intervint Kaori en posant sa main sur la sienne, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. Si tu es le père, on ne te privera pas de l'enfant et on trouvera un arrangement à ce moment-là. En attendant, on peut vous ménager, le temps que Kazue et toi vous soyez mis d'accord et qu'on ait fait les tests.

\- Ok. Mais non, vous pouvez dire la vérité à tout le monde. On assumera. Et puis, s'il y avait une personne à ménager, ce serait plutôt toi. Il y a un autre point à aborder, Ryo, et je pense que tu y as déjà réfléchi : la sécurité de Kaori.

\- Oui. Surtout que ça commence à se voir. Donc ça ne tardera pas à se savoir et tu vas devenir une cible, Kao, encore plus qu'avant.

\- Je sais, dit-elle, résignée. Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici pour de longs mois et d'accoucher seule. Ca m'effraie plus que d'être la cible du milieu.

Ryo passa son bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Mick posa sa main sur son genou et lui dit :

\- Alors tu as de la chance d'être entourée par une grande famille de nettoyeurs et mercenaires parmi les meilleurs au monde…

\- Les meilleurs au monde, tu veux dire, Mick., le corrigea Ryo, faussement vexé.

\- Quand on en parlera aux autres, on mettra tout cela en place.

Tous trois regardèrent un moment les promeneurs passer dans le parc. Puis Mick se tourna vers eux :

\- Alors vous deux, vous en êtes où ?

\- J'ai dépassé mes peurs et on s'ajuste.

\- Façon Ryo, ça veut dire qu'on est un jeune couple…, expliqua Kaori, souriante. Messieurs, mon dos implore ma pitié. J'aimerai rentrer. On se retrouve au Cat's ce soir, Mick ?

\- Oui, va te reposer. On sera là vers 18h.

\- Ca marche.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Kaori s'était endormie, Ryo ressortit et se dirigea à l'entrée de l'allée en face de leur immeuble, où il avait remarqué l'un de ses indics qui visiblement l'attendait :

\- Je t'écoute, Kenji.

\- Il y a une rumeur qui circule, Ryo. L'union Teope serait de retour sur le sol japonais et ils te cherchent.

Ryo observait l'entrée de leur immeuble. Depuis tout ce temps, il fallait qu'ils revinrent maintenant… Kaori et lui étaient toujours des cibles.

\- Il y a plusieurs tueurs qui sont arrivés ici à Tokyo depuis deux jours. Ca tremble dans les bas-fonds. Fais attention, Ryo.

\- Merci Kenji, toi aussi.

Ils se quittèrent sans un signe et Ryo rentra chez lui. Par prudence, il vérifia toutes ses installations. Leurs amis avaient les clefs et tout ce qu'il fallait pour entrer en sécurité. Il se dit en même temps qu'avec deux enfants dans la place, il y aurait des aménagements à effectuer et pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre tout de suite ? Il déplaça tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour un enfant. Il sourit à cette pensée : il aurait dû jeter tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce pour un bien… Il faudrait tout mettre sous clef : vu leurs gènes à tous les trois, ils se retrouveraient avec des pros de la gâchette et du maniement des armes et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir les petits avec une grenade ou une arme à la main… S'ils voulaient leur donner une enfance la plus normale possible, ils devraient les tenir éloignés le plus possible de leur métier…

\- Ryo, que fais-tu ? Il est bientôt 18h.

Kaori était à l'entrée de la pièce, stupéfaite. Il avait tout réaménagé…

\- Un peu de ménage… en prévision de leur arrivée., dit-il en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle fut touchée. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon. Kaori protesta qu'ils devaient y aller, qu'ils étaient déjà en retard… Mais Ryo ne l'écouta pas. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui expliqua ce que Kenji lui avait remonté. Il la vit pâlir puis se ressaisir.

\- On les affrontera, on fera face, Ryo.

\- Kaori, dans ton état, tu n'affronteras personne. Tu dois les protéger eux., dit-il en pointant un doigt vers son ventre.

\- Ce sera à moi de te protéger, toi.

\- Je sais me défendre ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose faible qu'on doit protéger, je suis ta partenaire !, lui répondit-elle, énervée.

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Soudain, elle sentit un bras la saisir et le froid du métal sur son ventre.

\- Et là, tu fais quoi ?, lui dit Ryo dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Essaie de me soulever, de me frapper.

Elle essaya de bouger mais, quoi qu'elle fit, elle sentait le métal glisser sur sa peau.

\- Si c'était le tranchant, tu aurais déjà plusieurs entailles, voir le couteau enfoncé dans le ventre. Tu comprends ?, lui dit-il doucement sachant dans quel état elle devait être.

Elle cessa de se débattre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, elle le savait, juste lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle ne pourrait assurer sa propre protection. Elle penserait toujours aux bébés avant tout. Elle se mit à pleurer et il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ils cherchent toujours à attaquer le point faible. Si tu veux qu'on soit fort, sois consciente de tes faiblesses.

\- Mon état…

\- Oui et, en ce qui me concerne, tu es ma faiblesse. Mais tu es aussi ce qui me rend plus fort parce que tu me donnes envie de vivre, plus seulement de survivre comme avant, vivre, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, Ryo. J'ai compris. Je t'écouterai. On annule pour ce soir ?

\- Non, il faut qu'on y aille. Pour l'instant, ils ne pensent pas qu'on est au courant. Et il faut que l'on puisse faire appel à notre réseau et nous préparer. Allez, viens, on y va.

Elle le suivit. Soudain, cette sortie lui semblait beaucoup moins plaisante. Arrivé à la voiture, Ryo arrêta Kaori :

\- Eh Sugar, nos amis méritent mieux que ça. Ils méritent de voir ton visage illuminé, radieux de bonheur.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je pense à ces tueurs et je me demande de quoi demain sera fait.

\- Regarde-moi. On est bien placés pour savoir que demain reste un mystère. On peut mourir ou se retrouver en couple et bientôt parents… Il faut profiter du moment présent. Et maintenant, on va voir nos amis et leur annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.

\- Comment peux-tu rester optimiste ?

\- A cause de toi. C'est toi qui as mis de la joie et de l'espoir dans ma vie. Alors profite de cette soirée.

\- D'accord., lui répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Ils partirent et se retrouvèrent devant le Cat's en un rien de temps. Ryo se propulsa dans les airs, enlevant en un temps record ses vêtements, en direction de Miki, fut accueilli par le bazooka de Falcon, puis alla saluer comme il se doit Kasumi, Kazue, Saeko et Reika. Les filles se montrèrent aussi chaleureuses que lui et il revint bientôt édenté, éborgné, écharpé, égratigné, ém… non pas celui-là, elles furent sympas pour en finir…

Kaori qui avait assisté à toute la scène soupira puis avança tranquillement et s'assit au bar. Miki la regarda, ébahie, puis s'approcha d'elle et fixa son ventre :

\- Tu… tu… tu…, bégaya-t-elle. Kaori sourit, amusée.

\- En général, c'est Ryo qui fixe et bégaye.

\- Mais euh, c'est une attaque basse, geignit celui-ci, s'approchant d'elle tout penaud.

\- Tu es enceinte ?!, finit par hurler Miki, rouge d'excitation. Elle trépignait sur place.

\- Oui de quatre mois passés maintenant.

Kaori s'amusait de la situation. Tous s'étaient approchés pour constater de leurs propres yeux ce fait.

\- Mais comment ?, laissa-t-elle s'échapper.

\- Falcon, tu joues au domino avec ta femme ? Tu ne lui as pas expliqué les choses de la vie ?, nargua Ryo. Le géant l'envoya valser dans le mur de l'autre côté du café avec un grognement.

\- La question serait plutôt qui, je pense ?, reprit Saeko, posément. Miki acquiesça.

\- Tu m'avais caché que tu voyais quelqu'un. Où est-il ? Qui c'est ? Il est comment ? Raconte !, reprit Miki, enthousiaste.

\- Si tu veux que je raconte, il faut que tu me laisses en placer une. Et c'est un peu compliqué et embarrassant, donc il ne sera pas question de juger qui que ce soit, compris ?, intima Kaori.

Reika s'était approchée de Ryo et tentait une nouvelle fois de le séduire.

\- Alors, fini le partenariat avec ce nouveau rebondissement. Finalement, elle aura préféré les couches au bazooka., susurra-t-elle en se frottant contre lui de manière aguicheuse.

\- Non, Reika, la place n'est pas à prendre. Kaori est et reste ma partenaire.

\- Et tu m'expliques comment elle va faire avec un moutard sur les bras ?, lui demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse.

\- On s'en arrangera, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et rejoignant le reste du groupe.

Il se plaça à côté de Kaori, adossé au bar. Il vit que Mick n'était pas loin non plus. Comme il l'avait dit, il assumerait. La jeune femme inspira profondément et les interrogea tous deux du regard. Ils lui firent un petit signe de tête et elle se lança :

\- Je n'ai personne à vous présenter. J'attends des faux jumeaux dont le ou les pères sont déjà connus de tous.

Tous les regards effarés convergèrent vers Mick et Ryo, étant bien entendu que Falcon marié à Miki était écarté de la liste des papas potentiels.

\- Pour une surprise, murmura Saeko qui eut une pensée pour Hideyuki, se demandant ce qu'il en aurait pensé.

\- Tu plaisantes ?, fit Miki, interloquée. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, cherchant lequel des trois balancerait la supercherie en premier.

\- Eh bien, c'est que finalement elle n'était pas si prude, notre petite Kaori… susurra Reika d'une voix venimeuse. Sa sœur et Ryo lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Nous avions trop bu ce soir-là et c'est arrivé, point., reprit Kaori. Pour ce qui est de la paternité, il faudra attendre leur naissance.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire toute seule avec deux enfants ?, demanda Miki, sous le choc.

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule… enfin, elle n'est plus toute seule., indiqua Ryo, en se rapprochant de Kaori et la prenant par la taille.

\- Elle perd pas le nord, la Makimura., débita Reika, amèrement, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa sœur.

\- Tu brises des coeurs, Ryo, lança Saeko, amusée mais heureuse pour ses amis.

\- Mais toi Mick ? Et Kazue ?, demanda Miki, inquiète.

\- Nous nous serons présents aussi. Selon les résultats des tests, on avisera, on s'adaptera. Mais dans une grande famille comme la notre, on fera tous partie de leurs vies.

\- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, intervint Ryo, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. D'une part, parce qu'en étant enceinte, Kao sera encore plus dans la ligne de mire qu'avant et, d'autre part, je viens d'apprendre que l'Union Teope remet les pieds au Japon et veut nous faire la peau. Ils se regardèrent tous inquiets. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

\- On pourrait envoyer la petite finir sa grossesse au loin., proposa Falcon, posément.

\- Je sais que c'est la solution la plus raisonnable mais je n'ai pas envie de partir… J'ai peur d'accoucher seule de deux enfants qui peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moment., admit Kaori, péniblement. Falcon hocha la tête, comprenant la situation.

\- Alors, on s'organisera et te protégera. Mais il faudra que tu sois conciliante. Les sorties seront limitées au strict minimum, tu ne pourras pas être seule., intervint Mick, sérieux.

\- On a déjà évoqué cela en partie avec Ryo. Je sais que je ne peux pas me défendre seule ou très peu. Je l'ai compris.

\- En revanche, si tu ne peux sortir, c'est l'extérieur qui viendra à toi, lança Miki, d'un ton jovial. Elle voyait la mine sombre de son amie et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- On va ramener des tonnes de catalogues chez toi, on prendra des photos dans les magasins. Tu feras tes emplettes de ton canapé. On va préparer l'arrivée de ces deux petits princes dignement. N'est-ce pas, les filles ?

On entendit un « même pas en rêve » suivi d'un grognement de douleur suite à un deuxième coup de coude de Saeko à Reika. Sinon, toutes acquiescèrent, même Saeko à la grande surprise de Ryo.

\- Merci à tous., dit Kaori, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Bon, patron, c'est ma tournée !, lança Ryo, pour qui tant d'émotions était difficile à gérer. Falcon le regarda :

\- Tu payes cette fois-ci ?

\- Allez, mon Umi, t'inquiète. Je vais tout te payer. Je deviens un homme respectable.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu lui passes quand la bague au doigt alors ?, lui demanda-t-il, avec un léger sourire. Ryo le regarda très sérieusement et lui répondit simplement :

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Falcon. J'ai déjà trois choses à gérer : pour une petite tête comme moi, c'est déjà deux de trop., lança-t-il, à moitié sérieux. Kaori se tourna vers lui : elle avait entendu toute la conversation.

\- Trois choses à gérer : l'Union Teope, ma protection et….

\- Ma libido débordante, bien évidemment. Il en faut de la concentration pour ne pas te sauter dessus à tout va alors que tu es enceinte et diablement sexy., lui murmura-t-il avec un regard ardent.

La jeune femme vira au rouge pivoine mais ses paroles lui firent un bien et plaisir fous. Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa, veillant à ne pas trop exciter son compagnon sous la ceinture.

\- Pour le mariage, on attendra un peu, non ?, lui dit-il en se séparant d'elle.

\- Tant que tu restes avec moi, je me fiche d'avoir un morceau de métal autour du doigt., lui répondit-elle. Et c'était vrai.

\- Etrangement moi pas. Mais on en reparlera.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée tous ensemble, essayant d'occulter la menace qui planait sur leurs vies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

\- Ca fait des heures qu'on attend, Miki ! Je n'en peux plus. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés… se désespéra Kaori, en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Miki vint près d'elle et l'arrêta, la forçant à s'asseoir.

\- Ca suffit. Il faut leur faire confiance. Ils vont revenir…

\- Quand ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que tu gardes ton calme, ma chérie., lui dit Miki en lui prenant la main.

Falcon, Mick et Ryo étaient partis depuis la veille au soir pour recueillir des informations sur l'Union Teope. Ils étaient censés revenir dans la matinée mais, en ce milieu d'après-midi, ils n'étaient toujours pas là et n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles. La situation était inquiétante, surtout que, depuis plusieurs semaines, ils avaient essuyé plusieurs attaques dont certaines avaient failli leur coûter la vie. Kaori était confinée à domicile pour minimiser les risques et Ryo, fidèle à ses principes, avait décidé d'opter pour la manière proactive. Alors, à chaque attaque, il avait décidé de répliquer, les affaiblissant mais renforçant leur hargne par la même occasion.

L'appartement était devenu une forteresse. Tous les accès étaient contrôlés électroniquement et piégés, les rideaux tirés en permanence, un film plastifié à l'épreuve des balles renforçait les fenêtres. Les seuls points de lumière venaient des fenêtres qui étaient inatteignables. C'était étouffant, la situation était étouffante. Kaori s'était réfugiée dans la préparation de la venue des bébés avec l'aide de Miki et Kasumi pour la partie logistique et Kazue pour la partie plus médicale. Après l'esclandre qu'elle avait faite, cette dernière ne s'était pas attendue à la réaction de Kaori quand elle lui avait proposé de lui dispenser des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Elle lui avait été reconnaissante, lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le faire si elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais elle s'y était tenue et, bien vite, les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à aplanir en douceur les différents qui les liaient.

\- Tu veux un thé ou un café ?, proposa Kaori à son amie. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Miki accepta et Kaori se réfugia dans la cuisine. Elle alluma la bouilloire et fit un peu de rangement pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Mick arriva entre temps. L'air sombre, il pénétra dans la pièce où il ne trouva que Miki qui vint vers lui, inquiète.

\- Où est Kaori ?, demanda-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

\- Dans la cuisine. Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont Ryo et Falcon ?, interrogea Miki.

\- Chez le Doc. Falcon a été légèrement blessé, ça va aller, Miki. Mais Ryo…

\- Quoi ?! Parle, voyons.

\- On ne sait pas si Ryo va s'en sortir…

Kaori qui venait d'entrer sans faire de bruit lâcha les tasses qu'elle portait. Elles se fracassèrent sur le sol. La jeune femme resta pétrifiée un long moment entendant dans sa tête la phrase tourner en boucle. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle, son coeur plonger dans un abîme sans fond. En deux secondes, Mick fut à ses côtés et la soutint jusqu'au fauteuil pour l'asseoir. Elle tourna soudain son regard vide vers lui :

\- Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

\- Non, Kao, ce n'est pas un cauchemar., murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Je veux le voir, Mick.

\- Je me doute. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Et le Doc veut t'avoir sous surveillance pendant cette épreuve.

Miki se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais préparer quelques affaires pour vous deux et on y va, d'accord ?

\- Va avec Miki, Kaori. Je vais prendre des vêtements de rechange chez moi, dit-il en désignant son pull tâché de sang et de poudre, et on passera au Cat's pour Miki et Falcon. Je serai de retour dans dix minutes. Soyez prêtes.

En dix minutes, l'affaire fut bouclée. Les deux jeunes femmes attendaient dans le garage avec deux sacs.

\- Tu pars en voyage ?, s'étonna l'américain.

\- Non, mais j'ai pris des affaires pour les bébés au cas où. On pourra toujours laisser le sac à la clinique., expliqua Miki, qui avait géré la situation.

\- Eh ma belle, tu nous les gardes encore au chaud, d'accord ? C'est encore un peu tôt pour eux., souffla Mick à Kaori d'un ton réconfortant. Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler à cause de l'angoisse qui enserrait sa gorge. Après un rapide passage par le Cat's, ils filèrent à la clinique. Arrivés sur place, ils furent accueillis par le Doc. Miki partit voir Falcon qui était au chevet de Ryo mais Doc ne laissa pas passer Kaori.

\- Avant, je veux te parler, te préparer à ce que tu vas voir. Assieds-toi.

Il la guida vers les sièges dans le couloir, Mick restant à ses côtés.

\- Il a reçu plusieurs balles dont une est passée très près du coeur. Je ne vais pas te cacher que, pour moi, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. Mais tu connais Ryo mieux que moi : il ne lâchera pas facilement. Pour le moment, il est dans le coma. As-tu des questions ?

\- Non, je veux juste aller le voir., murmura Kaori, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Très bien, on va y aller. Mais je te préviens : je viendrai régulièrement t'examiner et je veux que tu m'alertes si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, aidée par Mick. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé même si, objectivement, il n'y était pour rien. Ils avancèrent vers la chambre de Ryo et, en entrant, Kaori eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna dans Mick. Ryo était livide, couvert de bleus et de bandages. Il avait des perfusions accrochées à son chevet et il était branché à un respirateur artificiel. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle se sentait oppressée. Soudain, elle sentit un coup dans son ventre et elle posa la main à l'endroit. Elle repensa à ce que Ryo lui avait dit sur ses raisons d'être optimiste : « on peut mourir ou se retrouver en couple et bientôt parents ». Il n'était pas mort... Elle se sentit soudain très calme et avança vers le lit. Falcon lui laissa la place et tous la laissèrent seule, sauf Mick.

\- Falcon, tu vas bien ?, lui demanda Kaori avant qu'il sortit.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas., dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Tu peux y aller Mick. Ca va aller. Va voir Kazue, elle doit avoir besoin de toi.

Mick hésita puis sortit. Kaori prit la main de Ryo dans la sienne. Elle la retourna et déposa sa joue dans sa paume mais elle était froide contrairement à son habitude.

\- Ryo, reviens-moi. La seule qui ait le droit de te tuer c'est moi quand j'accoucherai. T'as intérêt à être au rendez-vous !, lui dit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Ne me laisse pas, il y a encore tellement de choses que je dois te dire et surtout ces trois mots que je veux t'entendre me dire.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège tout en tenant sa main et attendit. Elle fut réveillée par le Doc qui était venu examiner son patient. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

\- Du nouveau, Doc ?

\- Non, son état est stable. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en s'étirant. Elle avait mal au dos de plus en plus régulièrement.

Doc l'observait du coin de l'oeil et, quand il eut fini avec son patient, il se dirigea vers Kaori et la fit se lever.

\- Quoi ?, fit la jeune femme, stupéfaite.

\- Tu vas aller te restaurer et après je te ferai un monito. Hors de question qu'on risque un accouchement prématuré…

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute-moi bien : si tu accouches maintenant, je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour gérer deux prématurés et pas le temps de surveiller trois patients à haut risque. Si ça ne te suffit pas, dis-toi que tu ne pourras pas à la fois être à leur chevet et à celui de Ryo. Entendu ?

Elle tergiversa quelques secondes puis se résigna et accepta. Elle sortit de la pièce et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Miki l'emmena prendre l'air quelques minutes dans le parc. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, un lit avait été installé à côté de celui de Ryo et le Doc l'attendait, tout sourire.

\- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te faire dormir loin de lui, vous connaissant tous les deux ?

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante. Il l'invita à se mettre à son aise pour dormir puis plaça les sondes sur son ventre. Bientôt le bruit des deux battements de coeur se fit entendre dans la pièce, provoquant toujours le même émoi chez leur mère.

\- Je vais laisser le tout en place une petite heure. Si tu dors, je ne te réveillerai pas pour les enlever. Tu es en sécurité ici. On fera un monito, matin et soir tant qu'il sera ici. Il ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas prendre toutes les précautions te concernant.

Elle acquiesça et il la laissa. Les jours passèrent sans amélioration. Le Doc affichait toujours un air confiant mais Kaori avait déjà surpris une conversation lui laissant supposer que les choses n'iraient pas forcément mieux. Elle avait pris sur elle et avait gardé un air optimiste. Mais la fatigue s'installait et elle atteignait ses limites. Elle ne cessait de lui parler, de le toucher, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour le stimuler.

Soudain, elle perdit patience et se mit à lui parler :

\- Allez Ryo, il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant. Ca suffit, fainéant : tu vas te réveiller et bouger tes fesses de ce lit. Tu crois que je vais attendre la prochaine attaque sans rien faire ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir dormir jusque quand comme ça ? Qui veille sur moi, sur nous trois pendant que Monsieur se prélasse au lit ?

Elle le regarda, espérant qu'il se réveilla et la fit taire. Elle observa les moniteurs mais rien ne bougeait non plus.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'attende là sans rien faire ? Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je te jure que je vais prendre toutes les armes que je peux et aller descendre tous ces salauds, moi-même ! Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, il n'y a que toi qui le puisses. Alors debout ! Réveille-toi !

Epuisée, elle posa la tête sur le bord du lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait seule, vulnérable… Sans lui, plus rien n'aurait de sens, sa vie serait vide, elle n'aurait jamais la force de continuer… Elle sentit les bébés bouger et pleura de plus belle. Elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver avec deux enfants sans lui… Elle ne pouvait pas perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait après avoir perdu tous les autres membres de sa famille.

Soudain, Ryo s'agita dans tous les sens et les moniteurs se mirent à sonner. Doc entra en courant et fit sortir Kaori. Elle était au-delà du choc, de toute pensée cohérente. C'était la fin. Il allait la laisser. Ils avaient réussi à lui prendre l'homme de sa vie. Une colère sans nom l'envahit et elle partit au pas de charge. Elle les tuerait tous, un par un s'il le fallait. Elle sortit de la clinique et prit la voiture de Mick. Tant bien que mal, elle brancha les fils et fit démarrer la voiture.

Elle fonça sur la route, pleurant et maudissant tous les malfrats de la terre. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle pensait juste à ce qu'elle devait faire : passer à l'appartement, prendre l'artillerie et tous les documents qu'elle pourrait trouver, que Ryo aurait laissés et aller tous les éliminer. Des cafards… elle avait à éliminer des cafards, c'était tout. Soudain, une voiture déboucha devant elle et lui bloqua le passage. Elle freina en urgence et soudain toute la bêtise de son entreprise lui sauta à la figure. Elle avait rompu sa promesse… Elle devait protéger les bébés, c'était simple, et elle s'était plantée, ayant laissé ses émotions prendre le contrôle… Elle posa la tête sur le volant et pleura de plus belle attendant que son sort fut réglé.

\- Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?, lui dit une voix rageuse.

Elle releva la tête et vit Mick devant elle. Derrière lui, se tenait Falcon. Ils étaient en colère et il y avait de quoi.

\- Je… Je voulais tous les tuer… Ryo est mort… je voulais les tuer…, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Toute seule et enceinte. Inconsciente ! Tu veux tuer nos enfants !, hurla Mick, hors de lui.

\- Mick, ça suffit. Kaori, Ryo est vivant., déclara Falcon calmement.

Elle releva la tête, stupéfaite, et sonda le visage de Falcon.

\- Vivant ? Ryo est vivant ? Il s'est réveillé ?, bafouilla Kaori sous le choc.

\- Oui. Il t'a demandée mais tu étais déjà partie., continua Falcon.

\- Je… je… oh mon Dieu, réalisa soudain la jeune femme. Elle se mit à trembler, elle avait froid.

\- Allez, sors de là. Je prends le volant et on y retourne. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse., lui dit Mick, calmé.

Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture et l'emmena côté passager. Soudain, elle se retrouva pliée en deux. Une douleur intense lui sciait le ventre.

\- Kao ?, fit Mick, inquiet, en lui prenant la main. Il retint le cri qui allait jaillir sous la poigne de Kaori. Quand la douleur se calma, la jeune femme reprit son souffle.

\- Une contraction. Ramenez-moi vite.

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent et reprirent la route vers la clinique. Deux contractions arrivèrent encore le temps de la route. Kaori serrait les dents et se maudissait de sa bêtise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Falcon prit Kaori dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Mick les avait devancés pour prévenir Doc qui arriva en urgences. Il l'examina pendant que Kazue branchait les sondes.

\- Kaori, tu es en travail. Ca va être dur de stopper le processus.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, Doc., dit-elle en serrant les dents à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle contraction. Kazue vint près d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Rappelle-toi les cours, respire. Si tu arrives à retrouver ton calme et à te détendre, tu aideras les médicaments à faire leur travail, d'accord ?

Kaori acquiesça et se concentra. Ce fut long mais, finalement au bout de quelques heures, les contractions commencèrent à ralentir et devenir moins fortes. Kaori était à bout de force et avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur.

Doc autorisa son transfert dans la même chambre que Ryo. Celui-ci dormait quand elle arriva.

\- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-elle en regardant son compagnon.

\- Il s'est réveillé : il luttait contre l'intubation. Dans l'agitation, certains fils s'étaient débranchés.

\- Ce que j'ai été bête, je croyais qu'il partait. J'ai risqué leur vie pour une erreur de jugement…

\- Oui, d'autant plus qu'il te cherchait., lui dit Doc sévèrement.

Elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir laissé. Elle aurait dû être là pour lui. Elle sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux.

\- Maintenant tu dois dormir. Je sais que la position n'est pas agréable mais les bébés ne doivent pas appuyer sur le col et l'ouvrir plus.

Elle acquiesça. Il avait penché son lit de façon que sa tête fut plus basse que ses pieds. Elle regarda Ryo dormir paisiblement, ça la rassura. Leurs lits étant suffisamment proches, elle attrapa sa main et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Ryo se réveilla difficilement, le visage bercé par la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Il mit quelques secondes à replonger dans la réalité. Il sentit la main qui tenait la sienne et se tourna de ce côté. Il la vit alors, allongée et branchée à différentes machines. Elle dormait profondément. Kazue rentra dans la pièce. Le voyant réveillée, elle s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour Ryo. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle était où hier ?

\- Elle a failli accoucher. Elle était partie pour se battre contre l'Union.

\- Quoi ?! Elle va m'entendre.

\- Mick et Falcon l'ont arrêtée. Ne sois pas trop dur, elle était complètement déboussolée : elle te croyait mort.

\- Les bébés ?

\- Ils vont bien. On a réussi à stopper le processus. Ils pourront rester encore un moment au chaud.

\- Tant mieux., murmura-t-il, un peu rassuré.

Il aurait aimé plonger son regard dans le sien, voir son sourire, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

\- On l'a amenée ici vers 4h du matin. Elle était déjà épuisée de t'avoir veillé pendant tout ce temps. Elle risque de dormir encore un peu. Je vais prévenir Doc.

Kazue sortit. Ryo observa le visage de Kaori et vit les cernes sous ses yeux. Il toucha la ligne de son menton du bout des doigts, sentant le velouté de sa peau.

\- Ryo…, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

Il s'en voulut de l'avoir réveillée. Elle le regarda et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, son coeur se souleva de joie. Il était vivant, elle n'osait y croire.

\- Tu es vivant. J'ai eu si peur., lui dit-elle émue. Une larme coula de ses yeux.

\- Je te l'ai dit : tu ne seras plus seule, Sugar.

Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et pouvoir la rassurer. Doc entra dans la pièce et fut heureux de les voir tous deux réveillés.

\- Je ne pensais jamais vous voir ensemble au lit, lança-t-il sur un ton jovial.

Les deux lui sourirent. Il examina Ryo, enlevant les bandages, regardant les constantes et laissant Kazue désinfecter les plaies et remettre de nouveaux bandages. Il regarda ensuite les tracés des monitoring puis examina la position des deux bébés. Satisfait de l'évolution, il réajusta la position du lit à l'horizontal.

\- Bon, vous êtes tous les deux passés par une belle porte. Alors, pour les jours à venir, c'est repos.

Il les laissa seuls. Ryo se tourna vers sa compagne et plongea son regard sérieux dans le sien.

\- Alors Mademoiselle Makimura, on désobéit aux ordres ? C'était quoi cette escapade ?

\- Je… Ryo… je… bafouilla-t-elle, piteusement. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. J'étais submergée par la colère. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre.

\- Mais les bébés, Kao ? Ce sont eux ta priorité. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te concentrer sur eux.

\- Dur ?! C'est l'enfer, Ryo. Quand tu pars te battre contre l'Union, je reste derrière et j'attends en me demandant si tu vas revenir. Je prie pour que la dernière famille qu'il me reste me revienne parce que je ne supporterai pas que tu meures !

\- Calme-toi, Sugar., souffla-t-il, voyant son agitation grandir.

\- Je ne peux pas rester calme quand l'homme que j'aime part à la mort, Ryo.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, touché par sa confession.

\- Je reviendrai, je te l'ai dit.

\- Tu as failli ne pas revenir… Passer ma vie sans toi, c'est juste inimaginable, insupportable. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon univers, l'air que je respire… Si tu n'es plus là, je meurs aussi.

\- Kaori…

\- Laisse-moi finir. J'ai attendu toutes ces années pour que tu me regardes enfin, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me considères comme une femme. J'ai supporté tes séances de drague, et les supporterai encore si tu en as besoin, je t'ai vu jouer l'indifférent et t'attendrir, j'ai reçu tes remarques acerbes et tes marques de tendresse également, pour une seule et même raison, Ryo : je t'aime.

Il la regarda le coeur gonflé de bonheur, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, appréciant la chance d'être aimé aussi inconditionnellement. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que le sommeil eut raison d'eux.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Noël était arrivé avec son voile de neige. Toute la bande était réunie chez Ryo et Kaori pour célébrer l'évènement. Les deux tourtereaux avaient bénéficié étrangement de deux mois de répit : aucune attaque à déplorer de la part de l'Union Teope. Ryo, malgré le calme, sentait le danger toujours présent mais essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître auprès de Kaori. Celle-ci, sans fausse naïveté, n'avait pas écarté le danger mais profitait au mieux de sa fin de grossesse et aspirait à accoucher. Arrivée à huit mois, elle se sentait énorme, devait demander de l'aide pour se lever, ramasser des choses et en avait ras la casquette de dépendre des autres. Même là, pour le repas de Noël, elle avait gentiment été priée d'aller se reposer alors qu'elle adorait préparer ce repas festif. Elle avait soupiré, protesté mais rien n'y avait fait.

Frustrée, elle s'était retrouvée dans la salle à manger, seule, entendant ses amies rire à côté. Elle avait alors commencé à mettre la table. Tant bien que mal, elle avait sorti les assiettes de l'armoire, puis les verres. Elle ragea car, essoufflée, elle dut s'asseoir le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis elle se releva et alla chercher les couverts, les serviettes, puis elle sortit des bougeoirs. Lorsqu'elle prit les bougies, elle les fit tomber. Elle pesta contre sa maladresse. Prudemment, elle s'agenouilla. Elle se dit qu'un éléphant avait vraiment du courage ou de très bonnes articulations et les mamans éléphant alors avec plus de vingt mois de gestation… Elle pouffa de rire et, observant son ventre distendu, se dit que, si l'être humain devait subir la même durée, il n'y aurait plus personne sur Terre depuis longtemps… Elle-même aurait sûrement tué les deux géniteurs potentiels…

Elle avait rassemblé les bougies qui étaient tombées par terre et évaluait la meilleure façon de se relever. Elle commença par se rendre à quatre pattes vers le divan et posa sa cargaison sur la table basse. Elle était bien contente que personne ne fut dans les parages… Après il lui suffirait de s'appuyer sur le canapé pour se relever et, ni vu ni connu, personne ne s'apercevrait de son petit passage au sol qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr une remontrance. Mais ça c'était sans compter l'évènement inattendu, la contraction inopinée qui la plia en deux pendant une petite minute. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Mick rentra dans la pièce et la trouva grimaçant de douleur par terre :

\- Kao ! Ca va ? Respire, lui dit-il inquiet en posant une main sur son dos en soutien.

\- Respire ?! J'ai juste envie de vous tuer tous les deux pour le moment., ronchonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime., dit-il gardant le sens de l'humour.

La contraction finit par passer et il aida la jeune femme à se relever et s'allonger sur le divan pour se remettre un peu.

\- Ca arrive souvent ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

Kaori le dévisagea un instant : il se sentait concerné, honnêtement concerné, sans vouloir être intrusif. Kaori et Ryo lui en avaient été reconnaissants car gérer leur relation naissante en plus de la grossesse n'avait pas été de tout repos et, bien que ne voulant pas l'évincer, ils avaient eu besoin d'intimité.

\- Une dizaine de fois par jour. C'est normal., voulut-elle le rassurer.

Mick observait son ventre et fut surpris lorsqu'il le vit se déformer de façon bizarre. Elle sourit à son expression effarée : elle se rappela Ryo la première fois. Ils étaient dans le lit et ils discutaient quand l'un des bébés avait bougé. Il avait été inquiet et subjugué. Après, quand il fut rassuré sur le fait qu'elle ne souffrait pas, il s'en était amusé, posant sa main et attendant le contact. Elle en avait été émue : son visage resplendissait quand il arrivait. Elle qui pensait que ça l'indifférerait ou l'effraierait, elle avait découvert un homme serein et très… paternel...

\- Ils bougent. Tiens pose ta main là si tu veux.

Il mit sa main à l'endroit indiqué et se sentit ému : il sentait un mouvement sous sa paume, quelque chose de dur.

\- C'est un bébé ?

\- Oui.

\- Wouah, c'est… indescriptible., murmura-t-il. Il retira sa main, ne voulant pas abuser de la situation.

\- Vous avez déjà réfléchi à des prénoms ?, demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Kaori le regarda avec tendresse.

\- Un peu mais on ne décidera pas avant de savoir qui est le père. Au final, ce sera une décision des deux parents. J'aurai juste une requête que j'ai déjà faite à Ryo et je te la fais à toi aussi. J'aimerais que le garçon porte le prénom de mon frère. Pour la petite fille, je n'ai pas d'idée arrêtée. Réfléchis et dis-moi ce que tu en penses., lui dit-elle.

Ils avaient appris plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle attendait un garçon et une fille. Kaori avait été ravie. Les filles s'étaient lâchées sur les achats de vêtements en bleu et rose et, même si ce n'était pas son style, elle n'avait rien dit et s'était réjouie de leur air joyeux. Elles l'abreuvaient d'idées de prénom.

\- Ca me va aussi, Kaori. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais, pour avoir élevé aussi bien sa sœur, ce devait être un homme bien., lui répondit-il.

Il essuya la larme qui coula sur sa joue. Ryo, qui écoutait depuis cinq minutes la conversation mais avait voulu les laisser un peu seuls, entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu fais pleurer ma femme, Mick., lui lança-t-il, taquin.

\- C'est parce qu'elle vient enfin de s'apercevoir qu'elle serait mieux avec moi., lui répondit l'américain sans se démonter.

\- Elle pleure de joie.

\- Ca suffit, vous deux., fit Kaori, amusée.

\- Aidez-moi à me relever plutôt. La table ne va pas se mettre toute seule.

\- D'ailleurs, dis-moi, comment les couverts et bougeoirs sont arrivés sur la table ?, demanda Ryo, suspicieux.

Kaori détourna le regard, prise en faute. Il s'avança et trouva une bougie oubliée par terre et vit les autres bougies sur la table basse.

\- Kao, rassure-moi. Les bougies se sont ramassées toutes seules ?, fit-il en la regardant d'un air narquois.

\- Non, j'ai fait appel à mes dons de télépathe., répondit-elle d'un ton effronté, les yeux brillant de malice.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne dois pas te baisser, lui dit-il doucement. Il savait qu'elle était susceptible en ce moment, détestant dépendre des autres.

\- Oui, je sais… Vous m'aidez à me lever maintenant ou je dois me rouler comme le tonneau que je suis devenue ?, soupira-t-elle.

Ryo et Mick l'aidèrent et ils finirent de mettre la table. Bientôt, les filles annoncèrent que le repas était prêt et ils passèrent tous à table. La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Un peu plus tard, ils échangèrent les cadeaux. Soudain, Kaori se sentit oppressée et éprouva le besoin de s'isoler un moment. Elle sortit de la pièce et se réfugia dans leur chambre, regardant par la fenêtre la neige tomber. Elle essaya de réprimer la sourde angoisse qui lui étreignait le coeur. Verrait-elle le prochain Noël ? Aurait-elle le bonheur de voir ses enfants grandir et fêter tous ces évènements joyeux ? Les vivraient-ils ensemble avec Ryo ? Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Kao ?, entendit-elle derrière elle. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et la chaleur qui l'entoura soudain lui fit le plus grand bien pour apaiser ses craintes.

\- Tout le monde se demande ce que tu fais., lui dit Ryo, d'une voix tendre.

\- Rien, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule…, murmura-t-elle, essayant de réprimer le tremblement de sa voix. Son étreinte se resserra sur elle.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Parle-moi.

\- A Noël prochain… Je me demandais si on le verrait…

Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et nicha tant bien que mal son visage dans son cou.

\- On s'en est toujours sorti, Sugar. On s'en sortira une nouvelle fois, tu verras., lui répondit-il, plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

\- On va leur botter les fesses et leur faire comprendre que City Hunter est et sera toujours plus fort que tous.

\- Ryo, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose et qu'on peut sauver les enfants, promets-moi de faire le maximum pour eux…

\- Tais-toi, lui murmura-t-il choqué. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer mourir en laissant leurs enfants ?

\- Promets-le moi. Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre.

Il la serra à l'étouffer : dire qu'elle lui faisait peur à ce moment-là était un bas mot. Mais si c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre...

\- Je te le promets., souffla-t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle acquiesçait et se calmait peu à peu. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Kazue et Mick avaient un présent un peu particulier pour Kaori. Ils lui tendirent une enveloppe avec un nœud scotché dessus. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un dessin fait pour elle par les enfants de l'orphelinat.

\- Nous y sommes allés hier après-midi pour distribuer les cadeaux de ta part. Les enfants ont été déçus de ne pas te voir mais on leur a dit que tu irais bientôt leur rendre visite. Ils nous ont donné cela pour toi.

Kaori les remercia chaleureusement. Ils passèrent encore quelques heures ensemble puis se séparèrent. Les deux amoureux partirent se coucher et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre paisiblement.

Kaori se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin vers 6h. Elle avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel Ryo était tué. Elle le regarda dormir un moment, apaisant son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, puis, le sommeil ne revenant pas, se leva. Elle se rendit en cuisine et fit un peu de rangement. Puis elle enfila une veste et monta sur le toit avec une tasse de thé. Il faisait encore nuit mais la ville était calme en ce jour de Noël. Elle observa les tours illuminées, les rues désertes recouvertes d'un manteau de neige. Au loin, l'aube se profilait commençant à teinter l'obscurité. Elle se sentait en paix.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence malveillante. Elle se retourna et ne vit rien. Malgré tout, elle tenta de regagner la cage d'escalier où, une fois la porte refermée, elle serait en sécurité mais n'y arriva pas. Un mouchoir fut placé devant sa bouche et elle s'enfonça dans le noir, ayant une dernière pensée pour ses enfants et son homme.

Ryo se réveilla en sursaut sentant l'aura noire qui était dans les parages. Il se leva et prit son arme. Il savait que Kaori n'était plus dans le lit et la chercha. Il entendit soudain le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère au-dessus de l'immeuble et le vit qui s'éloigner. Montant en courant jusqu'au toit, il ne put rien faire. Le toit était vide, seuls restaient les débris de la tasse de thé fumant de Kaori. Son regard se glaça de fureur : il savait qu'ils ne lui feraient rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils les aient tous les deux. Il les retrouverait et les tuerait tous pour avoir osé toucher à sa famille. Les hostilités étaient lancées.

Il redescendit et prévint tout le monde. Il prit une douche rapide pour bien se réveiller et s'habilla. Il prépara ensuite du café sachant que les autres allaient arriver, puis descendit à l'armurerie et prépara l'artillerie qu'il comptait emporter. Ces gestes étaient froids et calculés. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'émotion pour le moment. S'il laissait une brèche, il ne sauverait pas sa femme. Il entendit Mick et Kazue rentrer, suivis de peu par Umibozu et Miki et enfin Saeko. Il remonta.

\- Ryo, comment ça va ?, demanda Kazue, la voix tendue. Elle recula devant son regard froid et sans pitié.

\- Ca va. On va la sortir de là. Kazue, je voudrais que tu ailles à la clinique et que tu préviennes le Doc. Tenez-vous prêts, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, j'y vais.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu y es, lui demanda Mick en la voyant partir. Elle acquiesça et disparut.

\- Que fait-on, Ryo ?

\- On attend. Ils me veulent. A priori, ils veulent nous tuer tous les deux ensemble.

\- Pourquoi attaquent-ils maintenant ?, s'interrogea Miki.

Ryo regarda Mick puis les autres. C'était une intuition, détestable, qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.

\- Je pense qu'ils veulent les enfants. Vu les dégâts qu'on leur a infligés, je les soupçonne de vouloir nous faire du mal même après notre mort, en les enlevant… Kaori est au bout de sa grossesse ou tout du moins à un stade suffisamment avancé pour qu'ils naissent en bonne santé.

\- J'ai entendu parler de plusieurs cas de disparitions inquiétantes de femmes enceintes, intervint Saeko.

\- Tu crois que ce serait lié ?

\- Oui. Avec leur réseau, ils se diversifient. Le marché de l'adoption clandestine est très lucratif.

Le téléphone sonna. C'était eux. Le rendez-vous était fixé six heures plus tard dans un entrepôt désaffecté à l'écart de la ville.

\- Je vous préviens : je n'aurai aucune pitié. Je ne compte pas laisser de survivants : ils nous ont fait assez de mal. Saeko, je ne veux pas que tu interviennes : tu fais partie de la police.

\- Je ferai en sorte d'être au poste et de prendre l'appel. J'interviendrai à ce moment-là. C'est non-négociable. C'est la sœur de Hide., dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Il accepta.

\- Umi, Miki, Mick, la décision vous appartient.

\- Ce sont peut-être mes enfants : je te suis., dit Mick, déterminé.

\- J'ai passé trop de temps à préparer la fête pour les bébés : ils ne me gâcheront pas cela. J'en suis., lança Miki, avec un clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice., répondit simplement Umi, les laissant pantois.

Les décisions étaient prises. Ils se préparèrent.

Dans ledit entrepôt, Kaori avait été enfermée dans une pièce éclairée et propre. Bizarre… Ce n'était pas l'hospitalité habituelle des truands. Elle n'était pas attachée. Elle était juste liée à une perfusion et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le nom : ils voulaient provoquer son accouchement. Comme pour souligner sa découverte, une contraction s'invita. Elle s'allongea et respira comme le lui avait indiqué Kazue, laissant la douleur repartir. Elle retira précautionneusement l'aiguille de son bras mais glissa le tuyau sous le sparadrap au cas où quelqu'un viendrait l'examiner. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchit avant d'agir.

Elle observa la pièce : pas de caméra. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la poignée : fermée à clef. Elle regarda par la grille. Il y avait un garde derrière la porte. Ils étaient a priori à l'étage parce qu'elle voyait un garde-corps à quelques mètres à gauche. Pourquoi était-elle montée sur le toit ? se morigéna-t-elle. Elle se reprit : ce n'était pas le moment de culpabiliser. Elle devait garder les idées claires. Elle pensa à Ryo et ça lui donna du courage. Une nouvelle contraction arriva. Elle se concentra et respira. Pour le moment, c'était gérable. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers sa pièce et se rallongea sur le lit. Ils étaient plusieurs, ce n'était pas le moment pour attaquer. Elle laissa la douleur s'imprimer sur son visage.

Lorsque les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et virent la jeune femme dans la douleur, ils ricanèrent.

\- Mademoiselle Makimura, bienvenue en votre dernier lieu de vie., persifla l'un d'entre eux.

Elle décida de leur faire baisser la garde et joua la jeune femme apeurée. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle et enfila des gants.

\- Allongez-vous, je vais vous examiner.

Prenant sur elle, elle le laissa la toucher alors qu'elle lui aurait bien fichu un coup de genou dans la tête.

\- Trois centimètres. C'est en bonne voie.

\- Que… que voulez-vous ?, bégaya-t-elle, en les regardant.

\- Vos enfants et, quand ils seront nés, nous les vendrons et vous et City Hunter mourraient. Ce ne sera qu'un juste dédommagement des dégâts causés.

\- Non, pas ça !, hurla-t-elle, plus pour la forme.

Elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'agrippa au médecin et, avec une adresse et discrétion absolues, saisit la paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait vue dans sa poche. Il la repoussa sur le lit sans ménagement et ils ressortirent tous. Kaori sourit : maintenant elle avait au moins un outil ou une arme… Sans attendre, elle se remit en mode professionnel. Elle devait sortir de là avant la naissance et, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait accélérer, une nouvelle contraction arriva...


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11

Après quelques temps de réflexion et trois contractions, Kaori descendit du lit, débranchant le tuyau. Elle s'approcha de la porte et introduisit une lame de ciseaux dans la serrure de la porte. Elle commença à trifouiller pour faire sauter la serrure. Le garde l'entendant s'approcha.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Moi ? Rien, j'essaie juste d'ouvrir la porte avec ça, lui annonça-t-elle calmement en lui montrant le ciseau. Le garde la regarda abasourdi puis se mit à rire.

\- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça dans une série américaine la semaine dernière. Le type, c'est un grand blond, il te fait une bombe avec une bombe de laque et une épingle à cheveux. Je l'ai vu ouvrir une porte avec un ciseau., lui répondit-elle, sure d'elle.

\- Ah ça y est presque…, murmura-t-elle. Le garde pointa son arme vers elle.

\- Recule., lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et se prit les pieds dans le trépied qui servait aux perfusions. Kaori sans attendre l'assomma d'un coup sur la tête, lui prit son arme et s'approcha de la porte.

\- Je t'avais dit : la porte s'est ouverte et j'avais juste un ciseau…, sourit-elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce, referma la porte à clef et observa le couloir. Elle obliqua vers la gauche, la droite ne donnant que sur un mur. Elle s'arrêta à l'abri du mur juste avant le garde-corps. Elle survola tout le bâtiment du regard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde… Ce serait dur de sortir de là mais elle ne leur laisserait pas ses enfants sans agir. Les autres pièces du haut étaient vides. Elle devait maintenant descendre mais les escaliers étaient à découvert et, à moins d'un gros coup de chance, elle serait repérée avant d'être arrivée à mi-hauteur. Il lui fallait une diversion.

Elle repéra à vingt mètres d'elle, le disjoncteur. Elle ne pouvait l'atteindre à pied mais elle pouvait tirer dedans. Ainsi l'entrepôt serait plongé dans la semi-obscurité. Elle visa le disjoncteur et tira. Elle fit mouche à son grand soulagement. Finalement, toutes ces leçons avaient porté leur fruit. Le disjoncteur explosa sous l'impact et les lumières s'éteignirent. L'attention des hommes se porta du côté du disjoncteur et elle en profita pour descendre. A mi-chemin, une contraction la cloua sur place et elle dut faire appel à beaucoup de volonté pour continuer à avancer malgré ses jambes qui se dérobaient sous elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Une fois en bas, elle se cacha derrière des caisses en bois assez hautes et prit le temps de souffler et analyser la situation.

Les hommes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Elle était étonnée que personne ne la chercha quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait un silencieux sur le revolver. Elle remercia la personne qui veillait sur elle. Elle vérifia le nombre de balles dans le chargeur : elle devrait trouver une nouvelle arme assez vite. Une nouvelle contraction arriva. Elles étaient de plus en plus douloureuses et longues. Elle se décida à avancer et sortit de sa cachette pour aller se cacher dix mètres plus loin. Elle arriva à l'endroit visé et tomba nez à nez avec un garde. Plus rapide que lui, elle l'assomma avec la crosse de son revolver. Elle lui emprunta sa mitraillette, arme avec laquelle elle était plus à l'aise.

Soudain, le médecin apparut à l'étage et hurla :

\- La prisonnière s'est échappée. Il faut la retrouver à tout prix, vivante !

Ca y était, les choses se corsaient. La seule chose en sa faveur, c'était son statut d'otage vivant. Elle, elle pouvait tirer dans le tas. Et vu l'enjeu, elle ne se priverait pas s'il le fallait… Elle serra les dents à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle savait que, si elle ne voulait pas accélérer le travail, elle ferait mieux de s'allonger mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait sortir. Elle avait repéré une petite porte au bout de l'entrepôt mais il lui fallait encore faire une centaine de mètres pour l'atteindre et passer les gardes qui patrouillaient… Elle se releva et avança prudemment. Elle réussit à esquiver trois gardes qui passaient et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle : elle n'aurait pas dû accoucher dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas juste… Et ces salauds voulaient lui prendre ses enfants, ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir… Elle assomma un nouveau garde qui passait par là et lui prit sa mitraillette et ce qu'elle trouva dans ses poches. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand elle trouva une grenade mais se retint. Elle examina soudain de plus près les caisses : elles étaient toutes en bois. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur son visage. Elle alluma une cigarette trouvée dans les poches du malfrat et la déposa, rougeoyante, dans l'ouverture de la caisse. Elle réitéra l'action dans plusieurs caisses. Bon sang, comment Ryo pouvait fumer ces machins ? Elle avait un sale goût en bouche…

Elle vit que la première caisse fumait et, lorsque les autres commencèrent aussi à fumer, elle dégoupilla la grenade et la jeta au loin. Elle se coucha par terre et attendit la déflagration. Dès qu'elle eut lieu, elle se leva et avança à couvert. Soudain, trois hommes apparurent devant elle et la braquèrent. N'ayant plus le choix, elle sortit la mitraillette. Ils rigolèrent deux secondes, se disant que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme enceinte avec une mitraillette, puis, face à son regard déterminé, ils déglutirent. Kaori n'hésita pas et se mit à mitrailler à tout va, laissant éclater sa colère, oubliant la douleur.

Lorsque Ryo arriva devant l'entrepôt, il fut surpris de ce qu'il entendit. Ca mitraillait sec à l'intérieur et de la fumée s'échappait des fenêtres. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, il ressentit de plein fouet l'aura de sa partenaire et fut surpris par son intensité et surtout sa férocité. Il indiqua aux autres que les plans avaient changé et qu'ils devaient attaquer. Umi et Miki prirent les bazookas et arrosèrent l'entrée pendant que Ryo et Mick avancèrent armes au poing. Ils éliminaient méticuleusement les gardes qui apparaissaient et se retrouvèrent côte à cote devant l'entrée. Avant qu'ils n'entrèrent, Ryo retint Mick par le bras :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il faut y aller., lui cria l'américain.

\- Mick, promets-moi que, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu prendras soin de Kao et des enfants., murmura Ryo, laissant tomber le masque momentanément.

Mick le regarda et sut qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre avant d'aller au devant du danger.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Toi, promets que, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu prendras soin de Kazue, Kaori et des enfants.

\- Promis, vieux frère., lui assura Ryo sans arrière pensée. Le masque reprit sa place, signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Les hommes de l'Union avaient encerclé un coin à leur gauche de l'entrepôt. Une grande partie de l'entrepôt était incendiée. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent : Kaori était passée en mode Rambo. Comme pour leur donner raison, ils virent soudain apparaître une tête rousse au dessus d'une rangée de caisses puis une mitraillette qui arrosa de plusieurs rafales les hommes qui l'entouraient.

Ryo avait repéré la porte dont Kaori s'était rapprochée. Il la signala à Mick. Ils déposèrent un petit cadeau à l'entrée de l'entrepôt et ressortirent pour se diriger vers la porte. Lorsque leurs petits cadeaux explosèrent, ils profitèrent de la confusion pour défoncer la porte et entrer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas au tableau qui les attendait : Kaori était allongée, la mitraillette passée en bandoulière, et pratiquait ses exercices de respiration avec un calme apparent.

\- Allez, viens, on sort d'ici., lui murmura Ryo en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle fit signe que non, réprimant une folle envie de hurler tellement elle avait mal.

\- Allez, Kao, un peu de nerfs, on y va., répéta-t-il d'un ton plus dur en la secouant un peu.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il faillit reculer de peur, lui, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon.

\- Je ne peux pas marcher. Je te préviens, ne me cherche pas parce que là j'ai juste envie de te couper le mokkori… le prévint-elle sur un ton menaçant. Ryo déglutit.

\- O...O...Ok, on ne bouge pas.

Mick pouffa de rire. Voir Ryo trembler de peur devant un petit bout de femme c'était une première… Mais le petit bout de femme lui lança un regard sans équivoque en lui disant :

\- Fais gaffe parce que j'en ai deux à sortir… J'aurai peut-être envie de te couper le mokkori à toi aussi.

\- Oh non, déjà que je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre nuit ensemble…, geignit l'américain.

\- Maintenant ayez l'obligeance de vous occuper de ces trouble-fêtes que je puisse accoucher en paix. Je n'ai plus la force de tirer avec ça. Les contractions sont trop rapprochées et douloureuses., dit-elle en passant la mitraillette à Ryo.

\- Mick, tu prends la droite, je prends la gauche. Umi, il nous faut un tir de bazooka sur le fond de l'entrepôt, dit-il à travers le micro à sa manche.

Deux secondes après, une explosion détruisit le fond de l'entrepôt et les deux hommes mitraillèrent les hommes devant eux. Ils se mirent à nouveau à l'abri, changeant leur chargeur. Ryo s'apprêtait à demander un nouveau tir à Umi lorsqu'il entendit Kaori étouffer un cri de peur :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… J'ai perdu les eaux., dit-elle en regardant ses jambes, effarée. Elle sentit une violente contraction déferler sur elle.

\- Le bébé va arriver, Ryo. Sors nous de là, commença-t-elle à pleurer tellement elle était épuisée et éprouvée.

Ryo appela Umi. Une autre explosion eut lieu et ils mitraillèrent à nouveau les gars. Mick évalua les risques. Il restait encore dix gars qui les tenaient en joue. Kaori gérait son effort, Ryo lui tenant la main. Elle sentait le bébé progresser dans sa descente, elle avait l'impression que ça ne se finirait jamais quand soudain elle se figea et regarda Ryo dans les yeux :

\- Il est là… murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment ça il est là ?, répéta Ryo. Il commençait à paniquer et enviait Mick qui avait la mitraillette.

\- Il est là. Sa tête va sortir. Je le sens.

\- Mick, on en finit maintenant !

Ils se levèrent tous deux et éliminèrent les hommes restant. Ils demandèrent ensuite à Miki et Umi d'inspecter les lieux afin d'éliminer tout danger. Mick prit naturellement la surveillance de l'endroit où ils étaient pendant que Ryo s'occupait de Kaori. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il souleva la robe de nuit de sa femme et vit la tête du bébé.

\- Pas très sexy, hein ?, murmura Kaori, gênée.

\- La plus belle femme au monde est en train de donner la vie. Ca n'a rien de sexy, c'est juste sublime., lui répondit-il avec un chaud sourire.

\- Ryo…, souffla Kaori, la voix teintée de douleur.

Il lui attrapa la main et la regarda pousser et mettre son enfant, peut-être le leur, au monde. Le cri qui s'ensuivit emplit son coeur de bonheur et il vit le sourire radieux mais épuisé de Kaori. Il déposa le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs dans les bras de sa mère et, dès qu'elle lui parla, il cessa de pleurer. De ses années passées dans la jungle, il se souvint qu'il devait ligaturer le cordon avant de le couper. Il trouva des cordes mais n'avait rien pour couper. Ce fut alors qu'elle lui tendit une paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux :

\- Tiens, ils m'ont permis d'ouvrir une porte, ils devraient pouvoir couper., lui dit-elle en lui souriant énigmatiquement.

Il ne demanda pas plus d'explication, sachant qu'il en aurait plus tard. Umi et Miki revinrent de leur inspection : ils ramenaient avec eux le médecin et le chef de la bande. Ryo leur demanda d'emmener Kaori et le bébé à la voiture alors que Mick restait avec lui. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait se passer, mais Ryo ne voulait pas que Kaori le vit de ses propres yeux. Deux minutes après, deux coups de feu retentirent et les hommes réapparurent. Ils prirent place dans la même voiture que Kaori qui tenait toujours le nouveau-né dans ses bras et sentait déjà les contractions revenir. Sur le chemin, elle leur demanda de s'arrêter et confia le nouveau-né à Mick.

\- Kao ?, l'interpella Ryo, au volant.

Elle lui adressa un regard douloureux dans le reflet du rétroviseur et il accéléra. Il entendait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide et saccadée, les gémissements qu'elle essayait d'étouffer. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record chez le Doc, juste à temps puisque le deuxième bébé se présentait déjà. Une belle petite fille fit son apparition sur terre, un léger duvet roux sur son crâne. Sa maman pleura de bonheur de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras et encore plus lorsqu'on lui mit également son fils sur elle. Admirant ses deux enfants, elle se dit que finalement cette nuit d'il y a quelques mois ferait partie de ses plus belles erreurs et qu'elle ne la regretterait plus. Ryo et Mick se tenaient à ses côtés, eux aussi hypnotisés par ces deux petits bouts.

Doc revint avec Kazue. La jeune femme devait emmener les bébés pour les examiner et Doc voulait examiner la jeune mère. Kaori regarda inquiète les jumeaux : elle ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. Mick proposa d'aider Kazue et de rester avec eux tout le temps de l'examen. Kaori lui sourit reconnaissante. Doc leur demanda à tous trois s'il pouvait procéder aux tests de paternité dans le même temps et ils acceptèrent.

Doc examina Kaori et lui assura que tout allait bien. Il lui affirma même qu'elle pourrait réitérer l'expérience, ce à quoi elle répondit, le regard noir :

\- Même pas en rêves.

Puis il lui conseilla de se reposer un peu, qu'il ramènerait les enfants d'ici peu. Ryo s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Epuisée, heureuse, endolorie, comblée., dit-elle, tant d'émotions résidaient dans son coeur.

Elle se nicha dans ses bras et s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible. Lorsque les bébés furent ramenés, Kaori dormait encore. Ryo la reposa sur son oreiller et prit la petite dans ses bras. Mick rentra et, alors qu'il allait ressortir, son ami lui fit signe vers l'autre enfant en lui disant :

\- Prends-le. Après une arrivée si mouvementée, un peu de douceur lui fera du bien., lui suggéra Ryo. Mick lui sourit et prit le bébé.

\- Ils sont si petits… j'ai presque peur de le casser.

\- Moi aussi, confia Ryo, soulagé de ne pas être le seul à ressentir cela.

\- Ryo, il te ressemble ce petit gars. J'espère qu'il aura le caractère de sa mère…

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai un très bon caractère, ce n'est pas moi qui lance des massues… Aie ?!, cria Ryo. Mick le regarda interrogateur.

\- Je viens de me prendre un coup de massue sur le doigt. C'est pas possible, c'est dans les gènes., dit-il en regardant la petite fille.

\- On est fichu, mon ami. On va avoir trois femmes sur le dos.

Mick rit sous cape. Il se tourna vers son ami, soudain sérieux.

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir deux femmes sur le dos. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j'ai atterri dans ton lit cette nuit-là mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé quoique ce soit entre elle et moi, à mon grand regret. D'un autre côté, ce sera mieux pour nous tous.

\- Mick, ne dis pas ça si ce n'est pas la vérité…

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous protéger : nous sommes tous les quatre assez forts pour supporter la situation. Je veux bien être le parrain d'un de ces petits bouts si tu y tiens., dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- On en rediscutera plus tard. Merci Mick de me l'avoir dit.

\- C'est normal. Je vais vous laisser : je vais ramener Kazue à la maison., dit-il avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, en reposant le bébé dans son berceau.

\- Mokkori night ?

\- Et peut-être plus, qui sait ? Peut-être que dans neuf mois on se retrouvera ici nous aussi…, suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'oeil en partant.

Ryo reposa lui aussi la petite dans son berceau et demanda à Miki et Umi de rester là avec eux : il devait rentrer chercher des affaires pour les trois. Il en profita pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il retourna à la clinique et retrouva Kaori réveillée avec un enfant dans les bras, Miki tenant l'autre. Elle était belle, rayonnante, et une douce chaleur envahit le coeur de Ryo. Il serra son poing dans sa poche.

\- Tu es revenu, Ryo., dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il entendit l'impatience dans sa voix et ça le rendit heureux.

\- Oui, je n'allais pas vous laisser tous les trois très longtemps., lui répondit-il à voix basse. Miki et Umi prirent congé.

Ryo rapprocha les deux berceaux du lit et remit le bébé dans le berceau, laissant Kaori avec un regard interrogateur. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je joue mon rôle de père : c'est à moi de t'aider à couper le cordon., dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ils viennent juste de naître. On a un peu de temps pour cela, non ?, fit-elle, la mine boudeuse.

\- Oui. J'avoue qu'il y a une autre raison. J'ai quelque chose à te demander avant que l'on ait les résultats des tests.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle se cala dans ses bras, contente de pouvoir profiter de lui. Elle sentait son odeur, sa chaleur, sa douceur l'entourer, elle se sentait en sécurité, sereine.

\- Kaori, tu as bouleversé ma vie. Tu as mis de la lumière, de l'espoir dans le tunnel sombre qui me menait à la mort. Avec toi, j'ai appris à vivre, à espérer, à aimer. Aujourd'hui, tu m'offres un autre cadeau : être père. Je me fiche bien de savoir s'ils sont de moi ou non. Je me considère comme leur père. Je les protégerai comme tel. Nous formons une famille tous les quatre.

Il sentait les larmes de sa compagne tomber sur son bras et la serra plus fort contre lui. Il prit délicatement son menton et le souleva pour pouvoir la regarder. Son regard intense plongea dans celui de la jeune femme qui tressaillit.

\- Je t'aime, Kaori. Je veux officialiser les choses. Epouse-moi, Sugar. Laisse-moi être ton mari pour la vie., lui demanda-t-il, nerveux.

Kaori resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes. Elle n'osait croire que cela fut réel. Il la demandait en mariage. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, enfin. Sous son regard stupéfait, elle se pinça, deux fois même. La douleur était réelle.

\- Rassurée ?, lui demanda-t-il, le regard narquois. Elle rougit, honteuse de son comportement.

\- Alors, j'attends ma réponse… lança-t-il, anxieux.

\- Oui… Oui Ryo, je veux être ta femme.

Elle se retourna dans les bras de son homme et se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Ils se laissèrent tous deux envahir par le désir, leur baiser s'approfondissant, les caresses faisant leur chemin… Un petit geignement les ramena à la réalité : Hideyuki s'était réveillé. Ryo grogna :

\- Ca y est, c'est ton frère qui se réincarne au travers du bébé. On ne peut pas le prénommer autrement ? Rocco par exemple ?, fit-il, le regard empli d'espoir.

\- Pas question. Sinon, la petite s'appellera Clara et je doute que tu aies envie qu'on lui coure après… répondit Kaori d'un ton moqueur.

\- Elle restera enfermée jusqu'à ces trente ans… Bon si on en finissait avant de devoir s'occuper d'eux.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un anneau serti d'un rubis et de deux diamants de chaque côté. Il le passa à l'annulaire gauche de sa fiancée.

\- Elle est magnifique, Ryo.

\- Pas autant que celle qui la porte…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis, à regrets, quitta ses bras et lui tendit le nourrisson. C'était le début d'une grande aventure...


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. A bientôt pour un nouvel opus.

chapitre 12

Quatre mois étaient passés à une vitesse phénoménale. Ce jour-là, tous étaient réunis pour un évènement très spécial : le mariage de Ryo et Kaori. Le jour avait été choisi spécialement : le même que celui qui avait provoqué tous ces évènements. Il y a un an une fête un peu trop arrosée les avait jetés dans une tourmente sans nom jusqu'au dénouement finalement heureux. Les gazouillis qui se faisaient entendre dans la pièce où se préparait la mariée en étaient un symbole. Kaori se pencha sur le parc où étaient les deux enfants et leur sourit.

\- Alors mes chéris, vous allez être sages aujourd'hui. Papa et maman se marient., leur dit-elle, béatement.

Elle se sentait heureuse, sur un petit nuage. Elle avait attendu si longtemps que tout cela arriva qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle allait bientôt être mariée à Ryo, avait deux enfants que les tests avaient déterminés être de lui. Alors, même si les détails de cette nuit restaient à jamais inconnus, ils s'employaient aussi souvent que possible à les recréer, se dit-elle en rougissant. Saeko s'approcha d'elle et la poussa gentiment vers le miroir où l'attendait Miki :

\- Allez Kaori, il faut que tu finisses de te préparer sinon on sera en retard. Je vais surveiller ces deux-là., dit-elle.

Si elle ne l'avait pas connue, Kaori aurait pu jurer qu'elle était indifférente mais ce n'était pas le cas : Saeko s'était prise d'affection pour les deux enfants. La lueur douce et attendrie dans ses yeux parlait pour elle. La future mariée acheva de se préparer.

\- Tu es magnifique !, lui dit Miki, émue aux larmes.

\- Merci. J'ai le trac… C'est idiot, non ? J'ai l'impression d'être à mon premier rendez-vous… fit Kaori rougissante. Elle s'inspectait à nouveau dans le miroir pour voir si tout était bien.

\- En tout cas, tu m'expliqueras comment tu as fait pour retrouver ta ligne aussi vite en ayant accouché de jumeaux., fit Kazue avec une moue en touchant son ventre légèrement arrondi.

\- Oui, je suis bien d'accord. J'en aurai besoin aussi., fit Miki, d'une petite voix.

Les trois autres femmes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle, tout sourire. Et ça se termina en câlin général. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mick pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ah j'arrive au moment du câlin ! Chouette ! J'arrive les filles !, dit-il en courant dans leur bras. Elles s'écartèrent et il fonça dans le mur.

\- Mick, que fais-tu là ?, lui demanda Kazue, menaçante.

\- Coucou chérie, tu vas bien ? Euh je suis mandaté par Ryo pour voir si vous êtes prêtes. Je suis le gardien du temps., annonça-t-il, fièrement.

Les filles se concertèrent et lui dirent que oui. Mick prit Hide et Miki Aiko, le prénom qu'ils avaient donné à leur fille. Kazue les suivit. Saeko arrêta Kaori avant de sortir et lui tendit un papier :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda la jeune rouquine.

\- Mon cadeau de mariage pour vous deux. C'est un acte de naissance officiel pour Ryo, lui donnant une existence légale.

\- Mais avec le métier…

\- Attends, je sais quelles sont les contraintes de son métier. Son dossier est scellé, tout comme le tien et celui des enfants. Cela vous permet juste d'avoir un mariage légal et de choisir quel nom tu veux porter ou les enfants.

\- Saeko, c'est... c'est… oh merci., lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- De rien. Maki aurait apprécié. Il t'aimait plus que tout au monde, il aurait voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Kaori baissa les yeux pensant à son frère. Il ne serait pas là en ce jour particulier, ni pour voir son neveu et sa nièce grandir. Il lui manquait terriblement. Saeko resserra son étreinte sur celle qu'elle considérait comme l'une de ses sœurs.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, Kaori., murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas., répondit-elle en tamponnant ses yeux.

Saeko lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Ils avaient choisi un petit temple à l'écart de la ville et c'était une de leurs connaissances qui allait officier. L'endroit était calme et serein, entouré de cerisiers en fleurs. Un petit étang couvert de nénuphars entourait le kiosque où aurait lieu la cérémonie. C'était Ryo qui avait déniché cet endroit et il avait refusé de le montrer à Kaori, lui réservant la surprise.

Habillé, il arpentait le jardin du temple de long en large en attendant l'heure de la cérémonie. Il était nerveux. Tout cela était trop beau. Il allait se passer quelque chose : ils allaient être attaqués, Kaori ne viendrait pas, les bébés tomberaient malades… Il y aurait forcément quelque chose qui l'empêcherait d'épouser Kaori… Si seulement il était à l'appartement, il aurait été faire une séance de tir, ça lui aurait calmé les nerfs. Il aurait aimé une cigarette mais, depuis la naissance des jumeaux, il avait arrêté : il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible auprès d'eux.

\- Tu vas tenir en place cinq minutes., s'impatienta Umibozu.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment., annonça Ryo d'un air sombre.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment ou tu es nerveux ? Aurais-tu peur que ta fiancée se rende compte de l'erreur qu'elle fait ?, énonça Umi sur un ton égal.

\- Quoi ?! Elle t'a dit quelque chose, !, s'inquiéta Ryo.

\- Mais non, détends-toi. Il ne se passera rien et Kaori va arriver. Je viens d'avoir un message de Miki.

Ryo grogna son mécontentement en réponse mais souffla intérieurement. C'est vrai que c'était bête de sa part de s'inquiéter autant. Ils avaient pris tellement de précautions… Enfin, les voitures arrivèrent. Il se dirigea vers le kiosque. La cérémonie allait commencer. Il vit Saeko arriver avec la poussette. C'était un tableau assez inattendu mais charmant. Il vint à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser et papouiller ses enfants. Eh oui le grand Ryo Saeba papouillait ses enfants... Il ressentait toujours la même bouffée de bonheur en les regardant dormir paisiblement, jouer avec leurs pieds, prendre leur biberon, gazouiller... Ses enfants, son propre sang… Puis la musique qu'ils avaient choisie se fit entendre et chacun fit son entrée et, en dernière, la mariée. Ryo retint son souffle en la voyant avancer : elle était si belle. Elle portait une magnifique robe fourreau blanche tenue par deux fines bretelles et qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle ne portait ni chapeau ni voile. Une tenue simple à l'instar de celle qui l'arborait… Il la vit s'avancer vers lui et un léger vent faisait voler les pétales de cerisiers autour d'elle. Fallait-il y voir un signe prometteur ?

Elle lui décocha un sourire radieux, légèrement ému, qui lui alla en plein coeur, un sourire made by Kaori. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle l'avait eu, définitivement, irrémédiablement, éternellement. Il était à elle et il en était fier. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait sa femme, même si ce n'était qu'aux yeux de leurs amis. Il allait gagner sa plus belle bataille. Par l'acte de ce jour, il avait définitivement gagné la bataille contre lui-même, contre l'interdiction qu'il s'était lui-même faite de toucher à son ange. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, elle lui tendit un papier. Son coeur se figea un instant de peur, puis il vit son regard lumineux et il déplia le document. C'était un acte de naissance officiel : il avait désormais une existence légale, réelle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux inquiet : il ne pouvait pas exister…

\- Tout va bien. Je t'expliquerai., dit-elle en souriant et jetant un regard vers Saeko.

\- On y va. J'ai hâte de devenir madame Saeba., souffla Kaori, les joues rosies par l'émotion qui la gagnait. Le coeur du jeune homme fit un bond. Elle pourrait porter son nom.

La personne qui officiait déroula la cérémonie dans la joie et la sérénité. Le moment des vœux arriva et les deux mariés se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains. Kaori débuta d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Ryo, lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, je n'étais qu'une adolescente, à peine lycéenne. Tu étais le meilleur ami de ce grand frère que j'adorais tant et, rien que pour cela, tu me semblais inaccessible. Cela ne m'a pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de toi au premier regard…

\- Si longtemps, murmura-t-il, mais elle l'entendit et lui lança un regard éloquent.

\- Notre relation tumultueuse..., elle entendit pouffer dans l'assistance, vit Ryo lever un sourcil, narquois, et sourit.

\- Tout ce par quoi on est passé n'a fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Sans toi, je ne serai pas moi, je serai perdue et seule. Sans toi, je mènerai une existence normale mais terne et sans saveur. Ma vie ne vaut d'être vécue qu'avec toi et nos enfants entourés des personnes qui nous sont chères. Je t'aime, Ryo, je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Elle leva ses mains et y déposa un baiser. Il sentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps à ce simple contact.

\- Kaori, je suis un homme plus doué pour l'action que pour les mots. Mais je pense que la façon de te montrer à quel point je t'aime ne serait pas forcément appréciée par nos amis…

Il se tut en entendant les « pitié », « il l'a fait », « c'est pas vrai »… et reprit en souriant, se sentant chaud à l'intérieur quand il croisa le regard de sa femme empli de désir :

\- Je vais faire un effort aujourd'hui : je suis moi aussi tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vue mais l'homme que j'étais ne pouvait laisser entrer dans son coeur la jeune fille que tu étais, une jeune fille pur, sensible et joyeuse. Bon, bien sûr, je n'avais pas vu à l'époque la femme pleine de fougue et de passion, la démon à la massue, jalouse et possessive.

Kaori piqua un fard. Oui, elle était tout cela. La jeune fille sensible pouvait se transformer en harpie sous le coup de la passion et cet homme-là déchaînait la passion dans son coeur. On pouffa dans l'assistance.

\- Mais je pense que ton frère savait ce qu'il faisait quand il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Il savait tellement bien lire les personnes qui l'entouraient. Je ne savais pas s'il se doutait que tu prendrais autant soin de moi que moi de toi, mais cela reste possible. Notre colocation, notre partenariat m'a transformé : j'étais cynique, toi bienveillante, j'étais solitaire, tu m'as apporté une famille, j'avais un refuge, tu en as fait un foyer, je t'emportai dans un monde noir et sans pitié, tu me tirai vers la lumière et la solidarité. Tu m'as appris à espérer, à vivre et à aimer. Tu nous as appris à vivre les uns avec les autres, tu nous as ouvert les yeux sur notre amitié. Celle qui paraît la plus chétive de nous tous est en fait le roc de notre famille élargie. Et aujourd'hui…

Il fit une pause, l'émotion lui étranglait la gorge. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour y puiser la force de continuer.

\- Aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années où j'ai joué au yo-yo avec ton coeur par peur de m'engager, aujourd'hui, tu m'offres le monde et l'éternité, la rédemption, le Bonheur. Le foyer que tu as créé pour nous est enfin plein de sens et d'amour comme il aurait dû l'être depuis des années. Notre belle famille, dit-il en désignant leurs amis réunis, s'est agrandie et va encore s'agrandir. Ton amour m'a fait grandir, Kaori. Je mets mon coeur à tes pieds, je remets ma vie totalement entre tes mains. Je t'aime, Kaori Makimura.

Il essuya les larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses magnifiques yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et céda à sa pulsion. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis laissa l'officier finir la cérémonie. Ils échangèrent les alliances avec beaucoup d'émotions puis achevèrent la cérémonie sur un tendre baiser.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir, Monsieur et Madame Saeba !, fit l'officier.

\- Et en plus c'est officiel et très légal, annonça Ryo qui adressa un regard très chaleureux et reconnaissant à Saeko.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous vers la tente qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion sauf les deux mariés. Ryo emmena Kaori faire un tour des lieux.

\- C'est magnifique, Ryo., souffla la jeune femme, éblouie par la beauté des lieux.

\- C'est un bel endroit mais tu es magnifique. Je suis heureux que ça te plaise…

Elle s'arrêta devant l'étang, s'inspirant de la sérénité des lieux, pour calmer les battements de son coeur encore chaviré par la cérémonie et ses mots. Les bras de son mari -quel doux mot à ses oreilles- l'enlacèrent.

\- Il y a un an je n'étais pas si sereine. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui.

\- Et moi donc… je me demandais si je n'avais pas viré de bord.

Il entendit le son de son rire clair et joyeux, ce rire qui pouvait calmer toutes ses angoisses et ses colères. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, son parfum lui titillant le nez.

\- Tu es heureux, Ryo ?

\- Non. Heureux n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens, c'est bien au-delà de ça., murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il la sentit frissonner à ses mots. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer des baisers dans son cou. Il sentit son corps réagir, sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle tourna son visage et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, les laissant haletants.

\- Je vais arrêter là, sinon…, laissa-t-il en suspens, mais son regard était éloquent tellement il brillait de désir.

Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher d'eux et se retournèrent. Mick s'approchait d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nul doute qu'il avait assisté à la scène.

\- Tout le monde vous attend, surtout les deux petits monstres.

\- On vient.

\- Très beaux discours en tous cas. Pour un homme de peu de mots, tu t'es pas mal défendu.

\- Merci, Mick. Je saurai m'en souvenir., répondit Ryo, taquin.

\- Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Le couple s'arrêta main dans la main et lui fit face. Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

\- Je voulais vous parler de cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les souvenirs reviennent et je voulais vous en faire part.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, attendant la suite. Pour eux, l'affaire était close mais, si Mick voulait leur en parler, ils l'écouteraient :

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux, Kaori. J'en suis sûr. Je me suis endormi dans le salon où je m'étais déshabillé et, je ne sais pourquoi, je suis monté dans la nuit voir Ryo. Peut-être du somnambulisme ou un truc d'ivrogne à lui dire, j'en sais rien. Vous dormiez tous les deux. J'étais crevé, j'ai pas dû réfléchir et je me suis pieuté.

Il attendit leur réaction. Kaori le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- Merci Mick. Je suis contente de savoir que, cette nuit-là, je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule personne.

\- De rien. Maintenant, si tu t'ennuies avec celui-là, ma porte est toujours ouverte…

\- Angel, tu vas être père., s'indigna Ryo.

\- J'ai le droit de rêver, non ?, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kaori prit les deux hommes par le bras et les emmena vers le lieu de la réception. La journée se déroula sans anicroches, sans attaques, sans massues. Aucune arme ne fut dégainée, aucun lancer de couteau déploré… bref une journée à peu près banale comme ils en connaissaient si peu. Une belle journée pour célébrer la vie, l'amitié et l'amour.


End file.
